Damaged: Sarah Curtis
by manthaS115
Summary: Sister fic. Sarah Curtis is the sister of the Curtis brothers. But also Curly Shepards girlfriend. When a war starts between the Shepards and the RK, Sarah and Angela get unintentionally involved. Can they be protected from the harm that comes?
1. Driving Lessons

Sarah Curtis

Sarah Curtis

"Red light! Red light!" Darry screamed in my ear as I was coming to a stop light. But I obviously wasn't paying attention.

I immediately stopped, screeching to a halt. "I don't know how your going to get your license if you don't learn to pay attention!!"

"Sorry, I was distracted." I said honestly.

"By what?" He asked as I pushed on the gas petal when the light went green.

"Nothing in particular. Just thinking whether or not I want to join the swim team again this year." I had been in the swim team every year in school since I was eleven. I was one of the best on the team. The skill I was best at was diving. I was the top in my class on that.

"Well you need to decide whether or not you want to because school starts in 3 weeks."

"Yea, yea." I said parking in our drive way. I took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Darry and got out of the car. "When is the next lesson?"

"When do you need it"

"I don't know I get my license this December unless I don't have all my hours in so I'll need them when I can get them."

"Alright." Darry said going into the house throwing the keys on the table and going into the kitchen to begin dinner. "What's for dinner?" I asked because I was starving. Driving always got me nervous.

"I don't know. We don't really have anything. We need to go to the store." He said looking through the freezer.

"Well, I can go. I'll just go clean up and get myself on over there." 

I walked into my room, which consisted of books laying all over the counters and homework on my bed. I would swear you would think I'm Ponyboys twin, not Sodapops. I walked over to my dresser to put on more comfortable clothes. I always wore comfortable clothes when I was just walking somewhere. I choose some white sweats and a blank tank top. 

I went to do my hair, which was a mess, because of the window being open in the car when I was driving. I brushed it out and put it half up and half down. I liked my hair. It looked like my mom's, dirty blonde that went down to my shoulders. 

I finished getting ready and went out to the living room where Steve and Soda had come home from work. Steve's face was covered in chocolate cake and Soda was teasing him about it. Until he noticed me.

"Hey sis. How'd the driving lesson go?" Soda asked bouncing over to me and putting his arm over my shoulders.

"I went ok. But I almost ran a stop light." I said guiltily.

"Well that was smart. Did Darry skin ya?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"No, chocolate face, he didn't…surprisingly!" I yelled teasingly to my older brother, who just glared at me. "Well maybe I should next time, or better, have Soda teach you."

"Oh dear lord, no. He drives like a maniac." I said smirking at Soda. This only caused him to tackle me. We landed on the living room floor as he easily pinned me down. I was not the strongest of people. 

"Get off me, ya big galute!"

"Nope, not until you admit I'm a good driver!" He said. 

"But you not!" I said laughing. This caused him only to go from pinning me down to tickling me. "Hey…that's..ah….stop…not fair." I said in between laughs.

"I think abuse of the child is illegal in this fine state of Oklahoma." Two-Bit said coming through the door.

"Aww shoot, I wasn't abusing her." Soda said getting off of me and helping me up.

"Well I'll see you people later I have to go to the store." I said getting some money and putting my shoes on.

"Why don't you stay here and we'll go out to eat and then tomorrow we can go get food. We haven't been out lately as a group." Two-Bit suggested.

I looked at Darry. Usually he didn't go out. "Can we? That'd be fun." 

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess we can. But we have to wait for the others to get back."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Pony and Johnny are at the movies and you know where Dallas is." Soda answered.

Yep. I did know. Dallas was in the cooler. But hey, what else was new?

I'll update soon!!


	2. Going Out and Shepard Encounter

1**Chapter 2: Going Out and Shepard Encounter**

**I took a nap until Ponyboy and Johnny got home. After they did I went back to my room to change again. I changed into jeans and floral button-up blouse. It was ok for going out to eat. I also did my hair again. I kept it half up half down, but I curled the bottom. I put some make-up on also. I usually don't wear it but I did when I went out.**

"**I'm ready!" I yelled coming downstairs out of my room.**

"**Finally, can we go now?" Steve asked impatiently.**

"**Yes we can. I want to drive!"**

"**I don't trust you." Pony said causing me to glare at him. "I heard your traffic light run in story."**

"**I didn't run it! I almost did." I complained. "Your turning my brother against me. How dare you?" I said sarcastically. **

"**Alright, alright. Let's go you two." Darry said.**

**We all walked out the door and got in the car and drive to where we were going to eat, the Dingo, of course. I liked going there, it was usually peaceful except the occasional fights outside. We didn't really have any place else to go either. All the good ones were on the west side of town and I can't go there alone.**

**The bell on the door rang as we came in and I looked around for a booth that could fit us all. I didn't find any so we pushed two tables together. **

"**What's your problem?" Steve asked sitting down. I realized I hadn't talked on the way here.**

"**Nothing."**

**Darry, Soda, and Steve went up to order.**

"**You don't ever not talk for a reason. What's wrong?"**

"**Nothings wrong. I swear." I answered.**

"**So, what movie did you go see?"**

"**Just a beach movie." Johnny answered.**

"**Where were you all day?" Pony asked as Darry, Soda and Steve sat back down and the rest besides me went up.**

"**Well I went swimming from about ten to one. Then I went to see Soda and Steve and I hung out until Darry got home and went to drive."**

"**Ah."**

"**I'm going to go get my food."**

**I walked up to the counter and ordered my food. I ordered the regular, hamburger and fries with a coke. I turned around to go back but when I did there was a face right in front of me. **

**I gasped from the sudden appearance. "Wade!! You scared me!" Wade was one of Curly's friends. Curly was my boyfriend.**

"**I can see that. Your easy to scare."**

"**Obviously."**

"**Harassing my girlfriend again are you?" Came Curly's voice. They were always together, best friends.**

"**I wasn't harassing her. I scared her." Wade replied.**

"**Uhuh." Curly said walking over to me with a couple more friends. "Hi baby."**

"**Hi." I smiled giving him a hug.**

"**What are you doing here?" He said kissing me.**

"**I'm here with the gang."**

"**Oh. Can I talk to you?"**

"**Uh, yea, I have to go tell Darry though. I'll be right back."**

**I walked back over the booth.**

"**Hey Darry, Curly needs to talk to me about something. I'll be right back."**

"**Where you going?" Darry asked.**

"**Just out back."**

**He gave me a look. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I laughed. "I'll be right back."**

**I walked back over to where Curly and his friends were and they lead me out behind the restaurant.**

"**What do you need to talk to me about?"**

"**I don't want you going anywhere alone." Curly said seriously.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because right now our gang and the RK are in for it with eachother." Wade answered.**

"**What does that have to do with me?"**

"**Because if things get serious I don't want you involved. If things get worse they might use whatever they can get their hands on to get to us, and they now that we're close to you."**

"**So they would use me for what, ransom?" I asked.**

" **Most likely. We've told Angela to be careful too. So if you see her alone walk with her. Angela said she'd do the same thing too, so if you don't have anyone to go somewhere with call her."**

"**Ok. What caused this?"**

"**The RK kept invading the turf, so we went over there and...physically...told them to stop. But that only got them mad, and now their out for blood." Douglas explained. **

'**And Angela and I are number one on the list, that's just wonderful.' I thought to myself.**

**The RK stood for River Kings. They were the hard core gangs on the south side. Picked and beat on anything and everything that lived or walked. That's why I never went to the south side.**

**I sighed "Ok. I'll be careful." **

"**Speaking of calling, Ang said she wanted to talk to you, so call or come over tomorrow."**

"**I will." **

"**Ok. That's all I needed besides asking you to go out tomorrow night also. You free?"**

"**Yea, pick me up at...seven. But now I got to go back."**

"**Ok I'll see you later." He said kissing me goodbye.**

"**Bye!" I called walking back into the restaurant.**

**I'll update soon! Send me reviews!! Thank you! **


	3. Stupid ExBoyfriends

Chapter 3: Stupid Ex-Boyfriends

**Chapter 3: Stupid Ex-Boyfriends**

"Soda!?" I yelled down the hall looking for my skirt.

"Yes?" He said poking his head in my room.

"Have you seen my skirt?"

"Uh, why do you need that?"

"Ok play the overprotective older brother gig later, Curly is going to be here in 10 minutes."

"Ok, ok. I think I saw Darry put it in the dryer a while ago, go check there."

I went out the door, down the stairs and to the laundry room. I opened the dryer and after searching awhile, I found it. I went back up stairs to put it on. When I was finished I looked in the mirror. I had on my skirt, as you know, and a dressy top. I had put make-up on again and my hair was in a pony tail but I curled it. Hm, I liked how I looked. I smiled at myself.

After satisfying myself, I went downstairs to wait for Curly. I sat on the couch while getting looks from all the guys.

"What?"

"Your going out, like that?" Pony asked.

'Ugh, brothers.'

"Yea." I scoffed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

I glared at him.

After sitting there for a few minutes I heard a honk outside.

"Bye!" I yelled going out the door.

"Be home by midnight!" Darry yelled.

"Ok."

I ran out to the car and opened the door and got in.

"Hey!" I said happily greeting Curly.

"Hey." He responded. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"We have to pick up Wade and Ash, they're coming with us, is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine." Ashley was my best friend. They only girl friend I had outside the gang besides Angela. Ash was dating Wade.

We rode in silence and soon pulled up to Wade's house and honked. Ashley and Wade came prancing out.

"Hello fair lady and man." Wade said getting in with Ash.

I looked at him confused.

"Don't mind him he's been like this all day." Ashley laughed.

"Okay then off we go!"

We went down the road to the drive in movie theatre. Curly and I always went here. It was original, but it was our place. I loved Curly. He originally wouldn't be the type to have a steady girlfriend because usually he got what he wanted and he was done. That's how it originally was with me at first, but I guess he fell in love. Aww. I smiled to myself again.

We paid and went in to park and went over to the seats. That's also how it's always been. We'd always park and go to sit in the seats. I guess Curly and Wade liked to watch out for fights, sometimes I would swear you would think those too are an item. I laughed to myself. I didn't like that Curly picked fights but that was just who he was.

About half way through the movie Tim came strolling down the aisle. He looks pissed. That can never be good.

"Curly, I hate to interrupt, but can you come here a minute? You too, Wade." Tim more demanded than questioned.

"Fine." Curly said clearly agitated. "I'm coming. Come on Wade."

Not long after they left we heard bickering and yelling outside the theatre. Being in the back row was obviously not a good idea. Me and Ash looked at each other and nodded. We got up and went outside to see what was going on and right away I wish I hadn't.

Curly, Tim and some of Tim's gang stood there with some Socs, along with my ex-boyfriend, Paul Holden. When him and Darry were best friends, we also dated. It only lasted about two months though. After I broke up with him he wouldn't leave me alone. It was a way to bother Darry, whom which were enemy's now.

"What's going on out here?" Ashley asked.

"Curly slashed his tires, and now Holden wants revenge." Tim said bored.

'Great. Just had to be Paul's' car tires too didn't it?' I thought.

These guys were idiots if they were trying to start something with the Shepards.

"You guys outta just go away because these guys don't take crap." I said.

"And how would Ms. Sarah know this?" Came Paul's voice.

"None of your business."

He laughed. "Haven't changed have you?" He said slowly approaching.

"Not for you." I said taking a step back.

"Figures. I'd like to get to you better again, Sarah." He said getting too close for comfort.

I felt Curly grab my hand and push me behind him. "Leave her alone."

He smiled. "Okay. See you later." He said winking at me.

The Socs walked away and into the theatre. 'Cowards.'

"Cowards!!" Ashley yelled reading my thoughts.

"Lets go." Tim said to his group. "See you later Sarah."

"Bye." I waved happily.

"Come on let's go back." Wade said.

"You go on, we'll catch up." Curly replied.

Ashley and Wade walked back into the theatre.

We walked to the fence that went around the theatre.

"So why'd you want them to go ahead?" I asked but was interrupted by Curly kissing me. I gave into him and kissed him back. We backed up and my back was to a wall. He picked me up allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. This kissing continued for awhile, the more rough the kissing the longer it went on. I didn't care though. God I love this boy.

It stopped with him dropping me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I love you." He said.

'Did Curly Shepard just say 'I love you' to me?' That was the first time I had heard him say that, surprisingly.

"I love you too." I smiled back again.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and leading me into the theatre.

Oooh! Intimate moment! Aww! I'll update soon! Send me reviews, please!!

**And since I haven't done this yet: I do not own anything. The Outsiders (and the RK) are souly owned by S.E. Hinton. I only own Sarah and Ashley. **


	4. Some Secrets are Better Left Untold

Chapter 4: Some Secrets are Better Left Untold

Chapter 4: Some Secrets are Better Left Untold

/The title has to do with the beginning of this part./

I was walking home from my date with Curly because it was getting near midnight so I had to be home or Darry would kill me. Ashley was with me, I asked her if she wanted to sleep over and she accepted. I was going to see if it was okay with Darry if Ang came over too, because, in all honesty, I forgot to come over or call today.

"So did you have fun?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I did, except the Paul part." I answered spotting the guys ahead in the lot.

"What kind of history do you guys exactly have anyway?"

"Uh, well, I'd rather not talk about it." I said. I really would not like to explain what happened with Paul, because no one knew, not even my brothers.

"Why? I'm just asking did you guys date or kiss or what?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I said a little loudly.

"Okay." She said as we approached the guys.

"Hey you guys!" She said.

There was a chorus of 'Hi's' and 'Hey Ashley's'.

"How were you dates?" Soda asked.

"Good, I had a lot of fun." I said, giving Ash a look to shut up about the Paul thing.

"Yea, that's not all you had is it?" I glared at her.

"Why? What happened? Did someone hurt you guys?" Steve asked.

"Why do you guys always assume something bad happened to me or us for that matter?"

"You're my sister, it's my job. Now what happened?" Soda asked.

I sighed. "I saw Paul."

"What! What'd he say?" Darry asked.

"The usual." This time I gave Ashley a_ glare_ not to say anything. She nodded.

"Oh. Well as long as you're okay."

"Yea I'm fine." I said trying to be honest. "Hey do you mind if she and Ang stay over tonight?"

"That's fine."

"Okay thanks." I said signaling Ashley to come with me.

We walked in silence until we came to the house. I couldn't believe my ears! The house was silent! I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked.

"Listen."

"I don't hear anything." She said.

"Exactly!" I pointed out and she laughed.

She walked into the bathroom and I walked into the kitchen to call Ang. I dialed her house phone, it rang while I took my shoes off and threw them over by the door. When it stopped dialing I heard Tim's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, put your sister on Shepard."

"Keep your shirt on. Angela! Phone!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard her say. "Hello?"

"Hey Ang, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the night with me and Ash."

"Yea, there's nothing better to do."

"Oh thanks." I said.

She laughed. "You know what I mean. I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay see you then." I hung up.

"She coming?" Asked Ashley from the living room.

"Yea, she'll be over in a bit." I said walking into the living room.

"Sweet. What do you want to do tonight?"

"That's a good question."

"Ang will probably figure out something to do for us."

"This is true."

Ang soon arrived after that with a bottle in her hands. She's quite the drinker, hell we all were. I wasn't as much but like I said before with Curly, Ang is Ang, there's nothing anyone can do to change that.

"How are you ladies?" Angela asked.

"We are just fine, and you?"

"I'm good, bored."

"Oh well we can change that quickly." Ashley said turning up music and getting drinks out tossing one to me. "Drink up."

"Ash you know I'm not a heavy drinker." I said.

"Well there's no better time like the present." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and opened the bottle and took and drink. "Happy?"

"Very." They both said.

By the end of the hour we all were a little loopy, okay I was loopy, Ang and Ashley were just plain crazy. I didn't do this often, but I had to admit I was having fun. I started to wonder were my brothers were though, it was late but they'd be ok, they're big boys.

"So…would you do it?" Ashley asked me.

"I don't know! Not unless you were in complete peril."

"So if I was in a little peril you wouldn't?"

"Nope." I laughed as she threw a pillow at me.

"How about for me?" Ang asked.

"Nope." I repeated.

"That's not nice. I think we should jump her."

"Oh no I'm so terrified!"

"You should be." Ashley said.

I got up and ran playfully outside and around the house, behind the bushes. They came around and didn't see me so I stayed behind the bushes to wait. But apparently fate wasn't on my side because when I came out something popped up and scared me. I ran inside and shut the door.

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Angela asked.

"There's something out there."

"Your kidding, I thought the creatures stayed in for the night."

"No guys, I'm not kidding. There's something out there. I was waiting for you guys to come back around to scare you but you didn't come so I came out and when I did, something scared me instead."

"Oh come on. Lets go brave the big bad…beast." Ang said.

We walked outside and walked around the house but nothing was there.

"Are you sure you're not going delusional?"

I hit her playfully. "Yes I'm sure. Something came out and scared me."

"Ok I vote you were trying to scare yourself but lets go around one more time in other directions."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You'll be fine. Maybe it'll lure him or whatever it is out. Go."

We all went in different directions. I went behind the house and Angela and Ashley went in different directions to the front. 'Oh sure leave me back here all by my lonesome.' I thought. I searched around for a while and still found nothing. I began to back to front to go inside the house until a hand slipped around my waist and over my mouth.

"Don't scream." The person said in an odd tone as he began to drag me. It was dark so I couldn't see who it was.

As if on cue I heard either Ashley or Angela scream. The people who had them dragged them into the house, and then the person who had me dragged me into the house. 'Why are they going in the house?' I asked myself.

When we got in, they threw us on the couch and closed the door and locked it.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen!? Read in next time to find out!!**

**I'll update soon! Send me reviews please!!**


	5. The Return of Dallas

Chapter 5: The Return of Dallas

**Chapter 5: The Return of Dallas**

When the three figures that dragged us in the house locked the door they came and stood in front of us. Two of the figures where about the same size and one was a bit smaller than the other two. I immediately recognized who they were.

"Darrel Shayne Curtis I'm going to kill you!!" I yelled as I turned on the light.

They started laughing so I tackled Darry. "That is not funny, you scared the crap out of me!!"

"Aw poor thing, we scared her." He smiled.

"Oh shut up." I said getting up and started a pillow fight that lasted about ten minutes.

"You people are evil." Ashley said breathing heavily and we all smiled.

"Where've you guys been?" Angela asked.

"Out and about." Pony said sitting on the coach.

"This is the latest I've known you guys to stay out, especially you." I said to Darry.

"Yea, well I decided to go out."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea, actually I did." He said.

"See you should get out more. Thanks for inviting us." I said sarcastically.

"We didn't think you would want to."

"I'm just kidding. But I'm going to bed now. You guys coming?" I asked Ashley and Ang.

"Yea." They said in unison.

We went into my room and got ready for bed. The moment I laid my head down I passed out. I was really tired from the night's excitement, which was the most fun I've had in a while. Angela and Ashley slept outside in the living room, but I could here them talking for a while.

When I woke up got up and put my hair up in a ponytail, but I didn't get dressed cause I had to go to work today. 'Ugh, Mondays." When I went out into the living room I saw that Ashley was gone. I seen Two-Bit in his usual spot on the couch watching the morning Mickey Mouse show.

"Good morning!" I yawned.

"Morning, Sarah."

"Where'd Ashley go?"

"Wade come and got her."

"I see."

I went over to Angela and poked her. She just grunted. I poked her again, same thing.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine!"

"Does it look like I'm sunny right now?" She said irritably.

"No but that's why you get up and have breakfast."

"I don't want to." She said.

"Is someone hung over?" I said knowing it would get her up.

"No!" She said sitting up.

"Thought so. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "It is 8:22. Which means I have to get ready for work."

"Ok then I'll go home, Tim is probably looking for me anyway."

"Okay! Bye Ang!" I yelled as she went out the door. "Wait! You're not suppost to walk alone."

"I'll be fine."

"Ang." I complained.

"Fine, I'll call my brothers."

"Good!" I smiled and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I took my shower I got dressed in my work uniform, which was a blue and white dress with a red apron over it. I worked at a diner on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays form 9 to 4. I would've worked more but with school coming up and swimming meets, that's all I had time for. I only worked from 4 to 7 on the same days when school was in season.

I took out my ponytail and curled it along with its natural waviness. After I was done I went back out into the living room to find my brothers finally up. Darry was getting ready for work and Soda was on the couch waiting for Steve along with Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

xXx

That afternoon I got a visit from someone I hadn't seen in while. But I was glad I seen him again, I missed him, he always made things…interesting…for our gang.

I walked up to him not realizing it was him at first. "Can I take your order or do you need a few more minutes?" I asked not looking up from my notepad.

"I'm ready." Said the guy.

There was silence.

"What would you-Dally!!" I yelled surprised to see him.

"Hey, Sarah. How you been?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Oh just dandy." He said making me laugh.

"Yea, not the best question. How about this, when did you get out?"

"Last night."

"Oh. What're you doing here?"

"Well no one was at your house and I knew you were working so I decided to come see you."

"Oh, well thank you." I smiled. I then heard someone behind me clearing their throat. I looked back it was my boss, Alex.

"Sorry." I said to him. "Listen I have to get back to work. Do you want anything?"

"No, when do you get off?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"Okay, well I'll wait for you. Then we can go see the others."

"Okay thanks." I said turning to another customer and getting back to work.

**What do you think? It's not my best but the next one will be good. I'm having a little writers block right now. So forgive me!! Reviews please!!**


	6. Meet the RK

Hey guys it's me

Hey guys it's me!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, my mom was in the hospital so I didn't have time to and I'm having a little writers block as I said before. (Feel free to give me suggestions!) Anyway here you go!

**Chapter 6: Meet the RK**

Dally and I were walking down the street on our way to the DX to go see Soda and Steve.

I was asking him how he was, which was a stupid question.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"I was in the cooler, how do you think I was?"

"Umm you had fun?" I asked sarcastically and he glared at me. "Please don't hit me."

He laughed. "I wouldn't hit you. I wouldn't want to face the almighty Darry."

"Aw he's not so scary." I said opening the door to the DX.

"You're his sister, he wouldn't hit you, and therefore you're not scared of him."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Who's afraid of whom?" Soda asked approaching us.

"Dally is afraid of Darry."

"I didn't say I was afraid of him, I just said I wouldn't want to deal with his wrath."

"Uhuh, sure." I said.

"Why would you have to deal with his wrath?"

"For hitting her." He responded.

"And why would you hit her?" Soda asked going on the defensive. I rolled my eyes.

"Long story."

"Ok, how've you been Dal?"

"Why are people asking me how I've been so much?"

I laughed and Steve walked in scolding Soda. "Soda would you stop flirting and get your butt- oh, it's just you." He said a little testily towards me and Dally.

"Oh its _you? _That's not very nice."

"Well I'm not a nice person." He said smirking.

"So I've noticed."

"How've you been Dal?" Steve asked the dreaded question.

"Would you people stop asking me that?!" He yelled.

"Well sorry." Steve said. "Didn't mean to upset you."

He glared at him.

"So how was work?" Soda asked me.

"It was ok I guess. What do you think?"

"What? Dealing with hot-headed bosses and hormonal youth not your cup of tea?" He asked and I smiled.

"Not exactly."

"Why? You deal with yourself everyday." Dally commented.

"I have excuses to be hormonal." I responded.

"Like what?"

"Think hard it might be a little challenging."

He thought about it for a while and it finally clicked. "Oh, I see now. You mean your-"

"Shut up!!" Soda yelled.

"What am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'd just not prefer talking about my sisters…yea…to other people." Soda said and we all laughed at him.

"Well it's been lovely, but I'm gonna go home and take a shower." Soda started to protest. "No! I'll be fine!"

He gave me a look as I walked out the door and told them I'd see them later.

I was ok up until when I arrived at the lot. I heard an engine behind me. I decided just to speed up and not look back, which didn't get me anywhere because the car speed up. I suppressed my fear and looked back only to find not what I expected. Instead of seeing the usual mustang, I seen a black corvair following me.

'Uh-oh.' I knew who it was. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!!'

I turned around and tried to run but that didn't get me anywhere either. The car pulled around me and about six guys got out and surrounded me.

"What do you want?" I asked starting to panic.

"You should already know if your precious Curly told you." One of the guys said.

I backed up attempting to get away but I bumped right into another. I looked behind me to see a tough looking guy about 6'2" standing over me. He roughly turned me towards him, grabbing both of my arms.

"You Shepard's girl?" He asked sharply.

"Depends on which Shepard you're talking about." I said smartly.

"Curly! Curly Shepard!" The one to his right yelled and the guy who had me roughly shoved me to the ground.

"Yes." I responded rubbing my hands.

They looked at each other and smiled. "I expect he told you what's going on then?"

"No he left me completely dumb stricken. Yes he told me!"

"You're a smart ass aren't ya?" He said grabbing me hair and pulling me up to them again.

I didn't answer though, but apparently he wanted an answer. "Answer the mans question!" Another yelled.

"I guess I am!" I said holding the hand full of hair in which was still being pulled.

They laughed and the next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground. Two of them had my legs and another got my arms while the others either opened the door or started the car. I started screaming for anyone to come, I didn't care who it was, I just wanted out. "Let go of me!!" I yelled trying to kick but I wasn't working. They had almost gotten me to the car when I heard a yell. I relaxed a little. 'Thank you, lord.'

Not long after that I was dropped on the ground because my saviors where beating up the guys who tried taking me. My vision cleared and I could see the guys who came to save me. It was Curly, Wade, Tim and Aaron. I was sitting there trying to get up when I felt other arms grab mine again and drag me backwards. I was able to look and it was one of the same guys. "Hey! Let go!" I yelled again hoping I would catch one of the guys' attention. "Curly!" I yelled again desperately.

He turned around almost immediately and came towards us. He eventually got to us and punched the guy, who was stupid enough to try and keep dragging me. The fighting lasted for a while until the guys got in their car and drove off.

Curly ran to me and pulled me up to him. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked turning me face to him because I had it turned away because I was scared so I had tears in my eyes.

"Yea I'm okay." I said giving him a weak smile. He wrapped me in a hug as I heard the others approach.

"Is she okay?" Wade asked.

"She'll be fine." Curly responded.

"Come on, let's get her home." Tim said touching my back affectionately and we began to walk home.

**Tada!! There we are! Hope you liked it! Read and review please!! **


	7. All I Have

A/N: Ok so I've said this before, but I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated

_A/N: Ok so I've said this before, but I'm __**SOOOOOOOOOO**__ sorry I haven't updated. I have had a lot going on with my family and school. Especially since finals are coming up!! Ugh. Anyway here's the next part. Sorry it took so long._

* * *

Chapter 7: Besides my brothers, you're all I've got.

When Curly, Wade, Tim, Aaron, and I walked into the house we saw a very confused Ponyboy and angry looking Two-Bit.

'Ok, I have some explaining to do.'

Naw, really. I thought they ignored you.

'Shut up.'

"What the hell happened?" Two-Bit asked approaching us.

"Um, we'll explain you go help her." Tim directed towards Curly.

"Hi, Two-Bit." I said hugging him.

"Come on." Curly said.

"Bye, Two-Bit."

Curly brought me into my room still with a protective arm around my waist. Sitting me down he asked me, "What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"I told you not to walk alone." He scolded. "Do you realize that they could've just taken you?"

"I thought I'd be ok to walk home."

"Sarah, these guys are dangerous. You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?!" I snapped.

"Not listening to me."

"Since when do you give me directions that I follow?"

"Since this threat!" He yelled. "Until it's over you're not safe! Where's a cloth?"

"In the bathroom." I said looking away from him.

He sighed and got up and went out of my bedroom and into my adjoining bathroom. I heard him open the cabinet and get a wash cloth out and wetting it. He came back over to me and put it on my head because I had a cut. I was still looking away from him.

"Will you look at me please?"

"Why?"

"So I can clean your cut."

"No, why do you do these things if you know it endangers me and your sister?"

He didn't answer, he just sighed and looked away.

"Curly." I said taking his hand. "I'm sorry, I just, I'm tired of this. I have been since my parents died. I'm sick of losing people, and with this, knowing I could loose you over something as little as this, it scares me."

"I know, I don't mean to hurt you by doing it. It's just-"

"Who you are, yea I now."

He smiled at me and turned me towards him. "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt. Like I said, I've had enough." I said staring at him. "Besides my brothers, you're all I've got."

"How long has it been?"

"Five months."

"Already?" He asked.

"Yea. It seems like it's been a lot longer than that though. Like, a year."

"At least you can have those feelings. I'm too hard core." He said.

"Yea right." I laughed

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not 'hard core' with me. You softy, you." I smiled.

"Shut up." He said. "Would you rather me be mean and cocky?"

"No." I said kissing him. He slide his hand behind my neck and another around my waist, laying on top of me. "I'd rather you be like this." I smiled.

"Well you're in luck because I like being like this." He smiled back mischievously, kissing my neck.

"Sarah doesn't like teasing." I said in third person.

"Curly does."

"You're mean." I said, sighing.

He got his share of teasing pleasure before coming back up to my face. "Happy?"

"No. Being by me doesn't qualify as kissing. Sorry to disappoint-"

I was cut off by someone clearing their throat at the door.

'Why are we always caught?'

Because you're not suppost to be doing this.

'I hate you.'

I looked up at the door and saw Two-Bit standing there. I looked at him innocently. "Oops." I laughed at the position we were in while Curly slide off of me.

"So I take it you're ok?" Two-Bit asked skeptically.

"Never better." I smiled.

"Yea, are you planning to come downstairs anytime soon?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

"Curly gets to come with me."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on lover boy."

"You spoil the party." Curly said getting off the bed and walking over to Two-Bit.

"Hurry up." Two-Bit said walking off with Curly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went into the bathroom to change since my clothes were dirty.

* * *

_Well there it is. Still not my best but, I'll make up for it later!! Promise. Read and review!!_


	8. Painful Memories

Chapter 8:Painful Memories

That night I found myself sitting with Curly on the couch. Curly had been here basically all day. Ever since I was jumped. Tim and the others had left by now and Two-Bit was keeping a close eye on me and Curly the rest of the day, since he found Curly on top of me in the bedroom. I didn't see the big deal though…we were often in the position. It's not like we ever did anything. Well, Curly wanted to, but I'm not ready for that yet…I'm only sixteen.

After I had come back downstairs I had to pull Two-Bit into a room to convince him not to tell Darry. Because, being by brother, he'd go ballistic. He saw us in the bedroom alone once, not doing anything, not even kissing, and he flipped out. At first I hated how he was always protective, but I got used to it.

Anyway, Curly had eaten with us and left after that. I went up to bed earlier than everyone else because I had to get up tomorrow morning to go see my swim coach. I had decided to swim again.

I said goodnight to the guys and headed up to bed at about 9:00 o'clock. I changed into some shorts and a spaghetti strap top. I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. When I went to lay down, I was getting ready to turn off the lamp when I caught sight of my family picture.

It was all of us at out house in the country. Darry was just about 17, Soda and I were 12 and Ponyboy was 10. I was in my mothers' arms and my brothers were standing around my father. Soda had his old horse's, Mickey Mouse, reign's in his hands. My dad's arm was around my mother holding onto my arm. I took the picture over to my bed and sat down with it.

Staring at the picture, the painful memory came back to me.

_My Mom, Dad, and I were on our way back from church. We always had to go into the town near Tulsa because they didn't have our church. Darry and my other brothers didn't have to go this time because he had to work so Soda and Ponyboy stayed home. My parents and I were talking back and forth, listening to music that was ringing out of the old truck's speakers. _

"_So, Sarah, still mad at your brothers?" My mothers' voice came._

"_Actually, I had more fun than I do when they are there." I laughed._

"_Well your brother had to work. You know that."_

"_I know but it always seems like he's working." _

Too bad I had no idea.

"_He has to be a big bad manly man before he goes off to college." My dad said in a funny tone turning to my mother._

_I laughed at my dads' silliness and looked back out the window. _

_And what I saw, petrified me. _

_A train that could easily smash us was about ten feet away._

"_Daddy, look out!!" I yelled. _

_But it was no use, the train was within the range of us within a matter of seconds._

_The only part I remember before either getting hit or passing out was the train smashing the from portion of the car and turning the car over once._

_When I did come too I was on the floor of the vehicle. Trying to push myself up with my arms I felt my head pounding. I reached up too it and felt wet, after bringing my hand down I noticed it was blood. I ignored the pain and pushed myself up more, the only thing I cared about right now were getting to my parents to see if they were ok. _

_Crawling into the front seat to check, I noticed both of my parents passed out. Both had head's that were bleeding and my dad's leg was pinned._

_Coughing, I put my hand on my moms shoulder._

"_Mom." I said hoarsely. "Mom, come on wake up." I said shaking her._

_She didn't respond, she just laid there. "Mom!! Get up. Please!" I yelled at her._

_Getting no response again I turned to my father. "Daddy, get up. Mom's hurt."_

_No luck._

"_Daddy please!! Get up! Don't do this!" I said starting to cry harder. "Please, don't leave me." I pleaded._

"_Dad!!" I yelled, rather loudly, one last time. _

_I wrapped my arms around my fathers neck and with no response, a single, solitary, painful tear escaped my eyes as I noticed that they were gone._

_And there was nothing I could do to bring them back._

Coming out of the memory I found I was clutching the frame and I let a tear slide down my check, onto the picture.

* * *

_There it is!! This was harder to write than I expected. Anyway, I hope you like it!! Reviews please!!_


	9. Pain and Happiness

Chapter 9: With Pain, There Is Happiness

I woke up the next morning feeling like my eyes were glued together from crying last night. I had tried to put myself together after the memory came back to me, but I didn't work. I had cried myself to sleep.

I sat up looking at the clock beside my bed, and it read 7: 42am. I scolded myself for waking up so early, because whenever I woke up I could never go back to sleep. At least I'd be accompanied by Darry in about 18 minutes. Deciding to go downstairs, I headed to the kitchen and started making toast and coffee. While that was cooking I went out onto the porch and laid in the porch swing.

I was thinking about why the memory of my parents would come back so abruptly, I had always suppressed it. It dawned on me that Curly and I had been talking earlier about it and decided that was the problem. With my mind being vulnerable at the moment, the memory of our first date had come back to my mind.

I had Angela to thank for me and Curly being together. He had cared for me before, but him being his egotistic self didn't want to show he had a thing for me. I learned later that Ang had been the one to talk to him, she could see right through him. I hung out a lot with Ang way before Curly and I had started dating. She tried to convince me, before she talked to him, that he liked me. I, of course, denied it. Curly didn't CARE FOR anyone, he found them attractive and …well you get the point.

Ang was the one to give him a kick to ask me out and stop trying to protect his reputation. She knew he didn't want people to know he had a soft spot. Most of the guys in the town who were tough did, they just didn't want to admit it.

_Curly had Tim's car for the night, to take me out. We went to a movie and went bowling for a while. On the way back we pulled up in the park and lay down on the hood. We just talked about random things, one particular question he had asked was if I had had any boyfriends before. Go figure, right?_

Although I later learned why he had asked.

"_Yea. I've had a couple. Why?" I smiled answering his question._

"_Just asking. Angel told me you had a few." He responded._

"_And how much is a few, Mr. Shepard?"_

"_Uh, two, I guess."_

_I chuckled. "Ok then I've had more than few. Three."_

"_Which were?" _

"_Um, Shawn Dells, our fellow Wade, and, uh, well, Paul Holden."_

"_Whoa, you dated him?"_

"_Are you 'whoa'ing Wade or Paul?"_

"_Both." He smiled. "What happened with em' all?"_

"_Shawn turned out to be a complete jerk. Wade and I were just weird, it didn't work, and Paul tried to make me do something I didn't want to do."_

"_Which was?" He asked defensively._

"_I plead the fifth." I said turning to the sky. "Don't feel like discussing it."_

"_Ok. I understand." He said with the 'I wish you would tell me but won't pressure you' sort of tone. "Why was Shawn a jerk?"_

"_Eh, he just turned out to be the type of guy that was one way with you and the other way with you when he was around his friends. That annoys the crap out of me. I hate it. You wouldn't do a thing like that would you?" I said smiling again._

"_No of course not, were on Earth would you get that from?" He laughed. _

_I laughed with him when it dawned on me I should be checking the time. "What time is it?" _

"_It's…10:52." He responded looking at his watch._

"_Oh wow I have to go. I have to be in by 11:00." I sighed getting down from the car._

"_Ok, let's go then."_

_We both hopped in the car and drove off towards my house, once again with random chit chat. When we got there I turned towards Curly._

"_Thanks for the night. I had fun." I told him._

"_Me too." He said grabbing my hand. "Hope we can do it again."_

"_Yea." I said quietly 'observing' Curly getting closer to me. Me, agreeing to terms, came closer to him letting our lips met each others._

_It was a hungry and lusting yet sweet and gentle kiss. I enjoyed the moment letting my thoughts wonder._

With the refreshed memory in my head, I smiled. Even though there are the bad memories, there are the good too. You just have to look through them. I got up and walked into the kitchen only to find Darry pouring a cup of coffee.

"Well good morning." He greeted. "I was wondering who turned the coffee on."

"Yep. It was me." I answered simply.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Woke up and you know me, I can't get back to sleep."

"What are you planning on doing today?" He asked.

"I'm going to the school. I'm gonna swim."

"Oh, you've decided?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you can stretch yourself like that?"

"Yes Darry, I'll be fine." I said walking into the bathroom still smiling.

* * *

_OMG, OMG!! I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated! But I did now! So please don't hit me. Anyway, you know the drill! Reviews please!! __**Also I would like you guys to tell me some idea's for the story please! I'm running low, but don't worry I'm not going to discontinue it. I just need more.**_

_Now go hit that little blue button there for me!_


	10. They're Back

_Yay! Finally it's up! BUT, this chapters credit is given COMPLETELY to Lyn316! She gave me the idea and wrote it for me! So thank you so much Lyn! :D_

* * *

Chapter 10: They're Back

I went to Wade's house later that night with Curly. There was nothing to do and Darry had made it clear that he wanted me in doors for the rest of the week. It was a miracle that he was letting me out at all after my run in with the RK. Angel and I sat on the couch while her brothers and boyfriend played poker.

"I'm so beyond bored," Ang complained. Other guys from their gang were there wasn't anyone we would talk to not playing poker.

"Royal Flush," Curly said proudly. I grinned getting one of my ideas.

"How bored are you?" I asked Ang. She smiled and sensed my mind had formed an idea.

"What are you thinking Sarah Curtis?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table.

"Let's play BS," I suggested as I grabbed the deck of cards Aaron had just shuffled.

"What are you doing Curtis?" Tim asked clearly annoyed.

"Teaching you how to play the best game in the world."

"How do you play?" Wade asked me. Angela gasped.

"How do you not know how to play BS?"

"I don't know how to play either," Curly commented.

"Okay so I'll teach you guys," I assured them. "So you deal out the deck and who ever has the Ace of spades goes first. The person to their right has to put down one or more twos. If they don't have it they have to put down a random card and act like they put down a two. If another person thinks it's not a two then they call BS. If the person didn't put down the two they have to pick up the pile but if the person who called BS was wrong then they have to pick up the pile. Then the next person repeats the process with the next number."

"Did you get any of that?" Tim asked his brother.

"Not a word." I sighed and dealt out the deck. Ang and I helped the guys get the swing of it and I won the first three rounds. Growing up with boys I was an excellent fibber and often could get one of them to call BS on me even when I'd put down the right card.

"Damn Curtis girls," Tim swore as he left the house because I correctly called BS on him and there was a pile of twenty cards. The guys laughed and Ang won. I yawned and looked at the clock and was annoyed to see it was already ten thirty.

"I have to get going in a bit," I reminded Curly. "Darry will skin me if I'm half a second late for curfew." We heard Tim's car start up and I looked through the window to see it spending down the street. "Actually I have to leave now since Tim just took the car."

"I'll walk you," Curly said getting his coat on.

"It's a twenty minute walk. I'll get Steve or Dally to drive me. Can I use the phone, Wade?"

"Go ahead." I dialed the house phone and was surprised that no one answered. I quickly dialed Steve's house number knowing the boys might have gone there since his parents were on a trip. I got annoyed and slammed the phone back down.

"No answer?" Ang asked.

"This is so stupid," I complained. "He wants me to be in by eleven but they can roam at all hours because they're boys."

"It's fine I'll walk you," Curly repeated putting his leather jacket on. I hugged Angela and said goodbye to Wade and Aaron. I then walked out the door with Curly. It was cold for an August night and I crossed my arms for warmth while we walked. Wearing the red and black plaid skirt with a black sleeveless shirt had been a big mistake. Curly looked over at me surprised I was not talking.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little." He took off his jacket and handed it to me. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." I looked over at him and saw he wore a long sleeve shirt over his black muscle T-shirt. I put on the jacket but was still cold. Curly laughed at me. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm wondering where the guys are!" Curly put an arm around my waist and leaned my head into his chest since he was a bit taller than me.

"Look at yourself. You're still out so why shouldn't they be?"

"Because when I'm out Darry or one of the guys is by the phone a half hour before I'm home in case I need a ride like tonight. I hope there not out fighting or something." An image of Darry fighting Paul popped into my head. "Curly what if they went after Paul?"

"You worry too much," he told me. I pushed his arm off me and walked faster. "Come on Sarah they're big boys." I knew he was right but I hated when the guys fought. They always worried me. Curly took my arm and stopped me. "What's really bothering you?"

"I'm just stressed. I already have to worry about you and your guys fighting with the RK and I don't like the fact that they could hurt you at any time." I fought the tears that wanted out. I must have been tired from crying all night the night before because I never cried about stupid stuff like this. Curly leaned me against the pole light to get a better look at me.

"Sarah you know I rather not fight. We can't be stepped all over and besides would you have them on our streets. Let them cause all that trouble on their own turf." I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"Sorry about the water works."

"It's fine." He kissed me roughly the way I liked it. I laughed and kissed him back.

"Kiss and makeup?" I teased. He grabbed my arm and leaned me against the fence that behind us. We kissed until we heard a car horn and both looked expecting to see Tim. We saw instead a black corvair pull up next to us. "Curly…"

"I know." He let go of me and stood protectively in front of me. "This isn't your turf, Gavin." The 6'2 guy that had grabbed me the day before took a step forward.

"Aww isn't this cute he was with his little playmate," Gavin taunted. I put a hand on Curly shoulder to keep him from doing something stupid.

"I see so many girls are flocking to you," I countered as I stepped around Curly to be by his side.

"You got yourself a smart ass girl there, Shepard," one of the other guys said. Curly smiled and put an

arm around my waist to prepare to shove me away if he had to. I looked at the guy closet to me and saw he wore a watch. I tilted my head to see the time and saw that it was a quarter to eleven.

"Darry's going to kill me if I'm late," I told Curly for the second time that night.

"Darry Curtis?" Gavin asked. "What are you a rental?" Curly tighten his grip on my waist.

"No this would be his sister," Curly warned. My brother was known to all gangs along with Dally.

"And Dally's probably with him so if you'll excuse us." I took Curly by the hand and went to walk away. Gavin snapped his fingers and the group formed a circle around us.

"Stay for a while," he mocked.

_Oh! Cliff hanger! :D_

* * *

_Tada! Ok well review please! I'm aiming for 5! :D_

_And once again thank you my awesome co-writer! Lyn316!_


	11. Defeated

_Half of this part was also written by Lyn316! So half credit is given to her again and applause to her! :D_

* * *

Chapter 11: Defeated

I tried to crawl to Curly, but I was too weak to move. My body hurt every where and I was pretty sure my arm was broken. "Curly?" He didn't give me an answer so I fought the pain and crawled to him. His face was smeared with blood and was barely breathing. Head lights shined in my face which forced me to look down.

"Sarah," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw my twin brother kneeling by me. "Sarah, sweetie are you okay?" I coughed and saw Tim jump out of the car and kneel by his brother.

"Is he ok?" I asked Tim ignoring my own brother's question about my well being. Tim turned to a guy behind him who I recognized but couldn't remember the name of.

"What happened?" Sodapop asked me.

"The RK."

"Mark go run over to the Curtis place and get Darry and Dally." The boy obeyed and headed to my house. I tried to get up with Sodapop's help but I fell.

"It hurt's," I told Sodapop.

"It's okay sweetie just stay down and Darry can carry you," my twin coaxed. I inhaled deeply and refused to cry over the pain that I felt. I looked at Curly and caught Tim's eye.

"Who did this?"

"The RK."

"You said that. Did anyone say a name."

"Curly called their leader Gavin."

"Thomas Gavin?" Sodapop asked me.

"I don't know." I sat up and bit my lip at the pain. Sodapop noticed and held me to him. I leaned against him and watched Tim examine Curly. I prayed to God again and again to let Curly be okay. We all looked up as we heard people running. Darry and Ponyboy were in front of the other guys. My older brother saw me and knelt next to me. Pony stopped when he saw me and his eyes widened. Soda handed me to Darry and Darry inspected my face.

"Holy shit," I heard Steve swear.

"Who did this to you?" Darry asked me.

"Sarah! Curly!" I heard Angela scream. I looked towards her and saw her running towards me with Wade, Aaron, and the rest of Shepard's gang. "Oh no."

"Sarah who did this?" Darry repeated. I shook my head and look over at Curly who looked like he wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Angela yelled who had somehow managed to get next to Curly when I wasn't looking. "We need to get him to the hospital." Tim lifted Curly as my vision become blurry.

"Sarah," I heard someone one say before everything went black.

When I came too, I felt like I was in an unfamiliar place. Someone was holding my hand in theirs and I heard a slow beeping noise. I opened my eyes to see my twin beside me, half asleep. I looked out the window that was in my room and saw it was night. How late, however, I didn't know.

"Soda?" I asked with a heavy voice.

His head almost immediately shot up. "Sarah. You're awake." He half smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt and weak." The smile faded. "But I'm okay. Where is everyone? Where's Curly?" I asked a little quickly.

"Shh." He coaxed. "Curly's fine. Some damage was done, but he's gonna be okay."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He overall was just beat up really bad, but he had some internal bleeding and a broken arm and leg. Same as you basically, without the internal bleeding."

I fought back the tears that wanted to come out with the news. I knew they got us bad, but internal bleeding was going a little far. But then again Curly told me 'they don't take prisoners', metaphorically speaking.

"Sarah, besides doing what we know they did, they didn't…hurt you…did they?" My twin asked concerned.

"No, Soda, they didn't do anything. Why?"

"Because I just, I know how they are. They aim to hurt others and please themselves."

"Can I see Curly?"

"Well he's not awake right now, but they said once he's awake you can," he said motioning to my right where the curtains were drawn, indicating he was there.

"Oh." I sighed. "So, how scary was I?"

"If I said that it was _just _scary, I'd be lying."

I smiled and inhaled deeply laying back more. "You didn't tell me where everyone else is."

Soda's face turned from mildly happy to guilty and concerned.

"Where are they?" I asked more sternly this time.He turned and looked at me. I suddenly remembered the fear I had told Curly earlier and knew they were doing the one thing I prayed they wouldn't.

* * *

_Yay! This part is already out! I'm on a role-ish! Thanks to my awesome co-writer, Lyn! :D She wrote this part up to where Sarah blacked out. Thank you so much again Lyn! Read and review!_

_A few questions too! I've been thinking about a sequel! Actually I want to make it a series of at least three! This one, the sequel (which will be based off the book), and a prequel(?) on the events after the book! So what do you think? Yes? No? And I'm telling you now, my readers, that I'm changing the name. Take your pick:_

_The Beginning: Sarah Curtis_

_Damaged: Sarah Curtis_

_The Aftermath: Sarah Curtis (the aftermath of her parents death is what that means!)_

* * *

_The sequel names:_

_Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now: Sarah Curtis_

_The Aftermath: Sarah Curtis (if not chosen for first)_

_What Family Means: Sarah Curtis_

* * *

_The prequel names:_

_It's Not Over: Sarah Curtis_

_Karma: Sarah Curtis_

**Next part will be out soon! 5 reviews please! :D That's all I ask of you! :D**


	12. Damaged

_I have decided to name this one Damaged: Sarah Curtis! Keep reviewing for the next two titles! Go back to the last chapter to look at the sequel name options! I'm changing the name right now!_

Chapter 12: Damaged

I looked at my brother with pure concern in my eyes. "Soda, please tell me they didn't…" my voice drifted off.

"I'd be lying if I said they didn't."

"Damn it! Soda! Are they already gone?!" I yelled catching the attention of some of the nurses and doctors outside. Soda looked at me surprised. I never cussed on that level.

"Shh. He's sleeping." He motioned to the drawn curtains. "No, they went to the house first…"

"Go get them." I said looked him straight in the eye. "Please, Soda, just go get them. Stop this, please." I begged.

He tightened his hand around mine, silently telling me something. "Sarah, Darry isn't happy about this, neither is the gang or Tim. They want-"

"Revenge?!" I yelled, my voice still scratchy, sitting up but a pain shot through my back, so I sat back down. He looked at me with concern and hurt in his eyes. "Sarah, look what they did to you and Curly. We want something to be done."

"I want my family! I woke up, and besides you, they weren't hear! Instead they're going off to get themselves killed?! I already lost half of my family! Please Sodapop, go get them."

"Okay, okay I'll go get them." He said standing up and walking to the door. I instantly felt guilty for using the mom and dad card.

"Soda!" I called. "I'm sorry." I looked down. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just want what's best for my little sister." He smiled walking back over. "I'm the same age as you, butthead."

He kissed me on the forehead "Yea but you're younger than me by 12 minutes." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll see you in a bit. I'll be back." He said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze and he left.

I sighed and turned. I hate hospitals because I thought they were weird. I threw my covers off to take in the damage. My legs were bruised as were my arms and stomach. I had scratches and open wounds to match them. I didn't feel any pain so I concluded they must have given me pain killer. Each of my hands had at least 2 IV's in them. I was a mess.

I covered back up and heard a voice come from the other side of the room. Assuming it was Curly I called the nurse. She came in and went into the curtains. After a few minutes she came out and opened the curtains. I was reluctant to look because I didn't want to see my boyfriend laying there in a hospital bed beaten to a freaking bloody…whatever. I looked over anyway.

I was right, I didn't want to look. Curly was the same as me, just worse, if you know what I mean. His arm was wrapped and his face looked like someone had hit him with a pipe several times. He had two big cuts on his forehead, one on his check and his lip was busted open. "Curly?" I asked.

He looked over to me and slightly brightened. "Hey." He said in the same raspy voice I had.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit." He responded.

I laughed a little. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a combination of anger and concern.

"I'm fine. I don't feel any thing, so that's good."

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him confused. "That I couldn't protect you." He finished.

"Curly, don't talk like that. I wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it. If anything I should be sorry." It was his turn to look confused. "They went after you first, I should've helped you."

"There wasn't much you could do."

"Exactly, same for you. It was six on two, those aren't good odds."

"I should've fought to get to you harder though. The three attacked me and the other three dragged you off-" He caught himself. "Did they _hurt_ you?" He asked with pure aggressiveness in his voice.

"No, Curly." He was going to say something but didn't when the doctor came in.

* * *

_Here it is! I know this one was short. But the next one or the one after that is long. Ha, I don't even know my own story. Anyway so yes, the next one or two will be long. That's why this one is so short! __**5**__ reviews please! :D_


	13. The Situation Doesn't Help

Chapter 13: The Talk

Once the doctor checked us and was out again Curly and I continued our conversation.

"What were you going to say?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "What were we talking about?" He asked.

I laughed at him. "We were talking about what happened."

"Right. I was going to ask you if you were telling the truth."

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yea." He said serious.

"Yes I was telling the truth! Do you really think I'd be this talkative or open if they raped me?!"

"Ok, right away I'm going to say I don't like that word and your name in the same sentence."

I laughed again. "Curl?"

"What?"

"You're going way to soft on me. I need some of that toughness I love so much."

"Shut the hell up!" He said sarcastically.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I laid back a moment and took in the hospital.

Boring!

I don't like hospitals anyway. The last time I was in one was when my parents past away. The doctor said that I would have to stay in the hospital a week, Curly at least two. Looks like they took a lot more liking to Curly. I thought about what Curly and my brother said and was suddenly thankful it didn't happen. That would've been really bad. Actually I probably wouldn't be here right now if it did so thanks for that too.

I also got to thinking how stupid we were for walking home. I mean honestly, we knew those guys would probably be out there yet we still did it.

It was a few minutes before Curly put in his input of hospitals in. "I hate hospitals!"

I giggled at him. "A little louder Curly, I don't think England heard you."

He smiled at me. "Um, Sarah, I've been thinking and you know I love you right?"

That didn't sound good. "Yes." I said a little skeptical.

"Well with this threat and the state that we're in now, I think it's best if I make sure you don't get hurt again."

"Meaning?" I asked. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

He look slightly guilty. "Sarah you know I wouldn't if…"

"So that was a yes?" I asked with my voice slightly raised.

He slowly nodded. "Sarah…"

"No. I don't need to hear anymore from you!" I sarcastically laughed. "You now, I can understand you wanting to protect me. But at the level where you have to break up with me?! Thanks Curl, that helps a whole hell of a lot!"

"If there was another…" He started but I cut him off again.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." I said pressing the button for the nurse again. But this time I asked her to _close my_ curtain.

* * *

_Ok this is getting old but sorry for the wait, I've been super busy and I went to my sisters again. So here it and I hope you enjoy. Sorry, it's short too._

_Also, any hospital scene idea's anyone?_

_At least __**5**__ reviews please._


	14. Best Girl Friend

_Sorry this took so long! I couldn't think of anything! But then Lyn helped me again! This chapter's credit is given completely to her again! Make sure to thank her! Thank you Lyn! _

* * *

Chapter 14: Struggling

I was happy when they released me a week later. They had wanted to keep me there for another two but decided I was responding well enough to the medication to go home. I had begged the doctor enough to get my way. It was one of the things I picked up growing up with the gang.

"Soda I wanna go," I complained to my twin. Steve laughed at me and even Dally gave me a smile.

"Darry is going over the medications we have to give to you with the doctor," my twin told me. "We don't want you back here." He looked at Curly. "No offence."

"None taken." We hadn't told anyone we had broken up. We had talked about it after I calmed down and decided it would be a bad idea to say anything while we shared a room. We promised to keep up the charade until one of had left the hospital.

"Where'd the other's go?" I asked.

"To fetch your chariot my lady," Two-Bit teased as he entered the room with a wheel chair along with Ponyboy and Johnny.

"What took you?" Steve complained.

"We had to wait for one," Ponyboy told us.

"I don't know why," I said. "Because there's no way in hell I'm riding in one of those." The boys looked at me and Steve sighed.

"Why are all Curtis' stubborn?" he asked.

"Come on Sarah it's just until we get you in the car," Pony begged.

"No."

"Too bad cause you are," Darry told me as he walked in with a bag with medications. "We're ready when you are." I got up and realized the guys were waiting for me to say bye to Curly. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"This is goodbye for good," I whispered so the gang wouldn't hear. I looked into the eyes that I loved so much and saw pain in them. He nodded his head in agreement. He then caught himself and smiled.

"See yea when I get out," he told me. I turned a planted a fake smile on my face for the gangs sake. My plan was ruined when I saw Angela standing in the doorway. She gave me a curious look and I made my smile more fake.

"I'm out," I told her excited. She gave me the look that said BS but smiled.

"That's great news," she said. "I'll have to come see you one of these days when I'm not with Curly."

"But for now let's get you home," Darry told us. I hugged Ang and then sat in the wheelchair. I allowed Soda to steer me which had been a mistake.

"Slow down!" the nurse ordered as Soda ran past her.

"Soda come on I just got released," I agreed.

"I thought you would want some fun after being stuck in a bed all the day for a week," Dally said.

"I do… just give me few days to rest."

"Are you okay?" Pony asked me. I thought of the look Curly gave me and felt like I was going to be sick. I smiled at my younger brother.

"I'll be fine." We got in the elevator and I repeated the three words in my head the entire way home.

"Hey Sarah you have a visitor," Darry told me after dinner that night. I was already in bed and was about to get up to shut off the light when he came in. Angela entered the room behind him.

"Ten minutes and then she needs to rest," he told Ang.

"I'll be fine Darry." Darry nodded in approval and closed the door behind him.

"So you wanna tell me what's going own between you and my brother?" I sighed.

"Ask Curly."

"I did and he feed me this story that the two of you broke up." Ang watched my reaction and dropped her mouth. "He really did? What exactly did he say? Maybe you just misunderstood."

"He said he thought it best if made sure if I don't get hurt again. I asked him if he was breaking up with me and he tried to feed me some 'I'm doing it for the best' crappy line."

"I can't believe this!" Ang yelled. "You know him and Tim have put me on house arrest? I'm not allowed to go out of the house without at least half the gang and I have to be in by seven." I checked the clock.

"It's seven thirty."

"Tim's in the living room along with and two other guys out front keeping watch." I laid back into my pillows thinking and Angela laid on my bed with me. "What are you thinking about."

"After my parents died I thought my life was done changing, but now with the RK I…"

"Don't know if it's done changing."

"Yea that's exactly how I feel." I looked Angela in the eye. "I don't want to lose any of them. I don't want to see them in the hospital like they had to see me. I don't want them in the cooler for murder." I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Angela to see that she cried as well.

"We won't," she assured me. "They wouldn't do this to us." The door opened and Darry poked his head in the room Tim. Angela looked away ashamed.

"Give us another minute," I ordered my older brother. Our brothers looked at us and did as they were told. I took the box of tissues off my nightstand and put it in between us. We wiped our tears and blew our noses.

"Thanks for covering me," Angela said.

"Anytime," I told her. "Why don't you come over and hang out so Darry and Soda doesn't have to take off work." Angela smiled at me.

"I like that idea," she replied. I took her hand and we went into the living.

"Hey Darry can Angela come over and keep me company so you or Soda don't have to?" Darry looked at Tim.

"What do you think?" Darry asked.

"It's fine with me as long as they stay in the house. I don't want the girls alone and I don't think you do either."

"I'll come over," Two-Bit offered. "There's a Mickey Mouse marathon tomorrow on TV."

"Wanna come over and watch TV?" Ponyboy asked Johnny. Johnny smiled.

"Yea that sounds cool." Tim didn't look satisfied.

"I'll stay with the kids," Dally told the older brothers. "There's nothing better to do anyway. Not if I can't go after those bastards." I became tense and Angela was the first to notice.

"You alright?" she asked me. I rubbed my shoulder.

"Yea my arm just hurts." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay sleep good," she replied. I hugged her.

"Thanks for coming over," I said as she headed to the door. "See yeah Tim."

"Night Sarah." I closed the door behind them and saw that everyone was giving me a look.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sodapop asked me.

"Scout's honors," I said. I looked at Dally. "Do me a favor and keep yourself out of the cooler, savvy?" Dally snickered. "Dallas Winston I am in no way joking about this."

"We're not going to do anything," Ponyboy promised me.

"Good, because I refuse to lose any of you." They stared at me. I knew I was suppose to be tuff but I was tired and my arm was killing me. I gave them all one final look before I went into my room and crawled into bed.

"What exactly did they do to her?" I heard Two-Bit ask Darry.

"I don't know, but if they had done anything worse we would be fighting with them just like Shepard's gang." I bit back the sob that was about to escape my throat and burried my head in my pillow. I knew this war would hurt those around me. Soda, Pony, Darry, Ang, Wade, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, Curly, and Tim's faces flashed in my head. For the first time since the custody hearing after my parents death, I was scared.

* * *

_It's also long! I like this chapter! Once again, thank you Lyn!  
_

_**6**Reviews please!_

* * *

_I was also thinking about something! Instead of coming out with the sequel based on the book, maybe I can end this specific story in a couple chapters and have to sequel based off the war that goes on. I don't know what do you think? If this does happen I'll probably have a co-writer because I don't do well with fighting scenes and stuff like that. So let me know what you think, and if you would like to be the co-writer, you can 'audition' by writing a scene where the RK get Sarah and Ang!!_

_-Thanks! ManthaS115_


	15. Tainted

_Hello people here I am again! I'm back! Well more like I'm kind of back...because Lyn wrote this one for me! She's a lifesaver! Thank you again, Lyn! So anyway, a note or two. First, don't get confused with the chapter mixes because I deleted all of the author notes, so the chapters are all caught up with the number! So don't get confused. Second, I would like to give all my love to the people who stayed with me. I'm sorry, I took a long break. School started and it's been, ...well lets just say nuts! So I give my love to everyone!_

_That's all, enjoy!! _

* * *

Chapter 15: Tainted

The next day Ang came over just like she said she would. We spent most of the morning in my bed talking. We got hungry around noon and decided to go into the kitchen where Dally was attempting to cook. Luckily he hadn't tried to put it on the stove yet.

"Are you trying to ruin my house?" I asked shoving him away from the stove.

"What I'm not allowed to cook?" he countered. "I'm starving."

"You're never starving your just hungry, idiot."

"Someone's in a mood. What do you have your period or something?" I glared Dally wanting to punch him.

"She probably didn't take her medications," Two-Bit replied as he fell onto the floor with laughter.

"You think that's funny?" I tossed the gunk that Dally attempted to cook at him. He stopped the laughter and starred at me. Ang let out a snort and I cracked a grin. Ponyboy suddenly laughed along with Johnny. I scoped a handful of it and tossed it at them too. Before I could take aim, Dally came after me. I struggled to keep hold of it and bumped my arm into his chest.

"Crap!" I let go of the bowl and he poured it over my head. "Double crap!"

"Sarah, you okay?" Pony asked me.

"Yea I just hit my arm." I smiled to get him to relax. "I'll be fine."

"Your arm is red," Ang told me.

"It's just from hitting it, don't freak."

"Your sure?" Dally asked me. "I was just playing with you." I laughed and looked at Dally.

"So I was right when I said you're scared of the almighty Darry."

"When did I say that?"

"The day you got of the Cooler." His mouth formed an O shape as I checked the refrigerator for something to cook. I sighed in annoyance and Ang came to look inside it.

"Ah you guys cleared out the fridge again," she complained.

"So go get food," Johnny snapped rather boldly. We all looked at him surprised. He never spoke like that.

"I may just do that," Ang said smartly. I gave her a look and she stopped from going out of the house. "Oh I can't leave the house. I hate my brothers."

"They're looking out for you," I reminded her. I went into the grocery jar and gave Johnny and Pony five dollars. "Go get a gallon of milk and some flour. I'll make pancakes for lunch."

"I'll buy," Two-Bit said giving me the money back. "Come on boys we'll drive."

"And leave us with the inflictor of pain," Ang joked sarcastically.

"If you think that's bad you ought to see my record baby."

"Cut it Dallas," I warned as the three left to go to the store. "I think Tim's just as bad as Darry."

"Yea Shepard would wanna fight again." I heard an unfamiliar car pull up to my house. I heard Two-Bit say something and Pony yell. I stupidly went towards the door to check on them. Dally grabbed my arm to stop me and pulled me back into the kitchen.

"What are you stupid?" he asked. "Johnny and Pony will be fine. Just stay in here." I heard Johnny yell and went to the window. I pulled the curtain back and looked outside. I thought it was a car when it was really three. There were fifteen guys beating on three of my brothers!

"Dally!" He came up behind me and looked outside the window.

"Shit."

"Go help them!"

"I can't they'll open the door and grab you two."

"I don't care Dally! They're beating on my brothers! Go kick there ass!"

"Don't worry about that," a voice said behind. We both turned around and saw Gavin standing with six guys. One of them held a tearful Angela.

"Son of a bitch," I heard Dally whisper. "How?"

"Back window," I whispered back to him.

"Dallas Winston," Gavin greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same."

"It's been a while. I haven't seen you since the brawl before you got sent to the Cooler." I saw two Coke bottles sitting on the table and debated about grabbing them. I caught Gavin's eye and decided not to. "I really wish you would have been with us though instead of this trash." He nodded his head towards me.

"You should stop talking about yourself," I told him. "It could hurt your self esteem." The guy who held Ang tighten he grip. I couldn't hear it since he covered her mouth, but I could have sworn she let out a pained whimper. Dally seemed to hear it too.

"Why don't you let Shepard go and we'll handle this." Gavin gave him an evil grin. It made me shiver. Gavin snapped his fingers and the guy holding Ang -along with another idiot- took her out of the house.

"I wouldn't want you to get distracted," Gavin explained as he took off his jacket. "I rather not fight you. I have a lot of respect for you." Gavin eyes landed on me again. "Something tells me you're not going to just hand this broad over." Gavin threw his jacket to one of his morons and took a step towards me. Dally pushed me back behind him.

"You bet your ass on it!" Dally replied. "You do realize how well known she is among our people. Sister of the Curtis' and girlfriend to Curly Shepard. Do you really think we're just going to let you walk if you hurt her?" Gavin's grinned disappeared.

"Move aside Dallas." Dally didn't move. Gavin made a fist and threw the first punch. Dally was on the floor in a matter of seconds. Two of the other guys joined in Dally's attack by aiming kicks at him.

"No!" I screamed. I went to tackle Gavin but one of the guys shoved me into the wall. I bit back a scream; I had hit my bad arm. Gavin hit Dally one final time in the face before Gavin got off him. The other two stopped and I saw Dally was bleeding pretty badly. I went for the coke bottle, but Gavin caught me with one hand around my waist. He pulled my hair back with the other so he could get a good look at my face. I felt tears fall down my face.

"Tell Curly thanks for us." He sniffed my neck which made me cringe. "We're lucky we don't have to hire entertainment for the night."

"If you touch her I swear I'll beat the shit out of you myself," Dally threatened. Gavin laughed in my ear.

"Wrong thing to say Dallas. Get him!" The four guys starting kicking Dally all over the place.

"Dally!" I yelled in pure fright. It was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

* * *

_Another cliffhanger! This is getting intense! Haha. I'll update soon! **5** reviews please! _


	16. Trapped

Chapter 16: Trapped

I woke up in a dark room that smelt like mold. I looked around and tried to find other people, but I couldn't see.

"Ang," I called in a hoarse voice. There was no answer so I got up. "Angela, answer me." There was no reply. I started to worry about Ang. If they had separated us it was probably for a really bad reason. The door opened filling the room with light. Two guys came in followed by Gavin.

"You're awake," he said stupidly.

"Where is she?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"On a trip."

"WHERE the HELL IS SHE!"

"Shut up," one of the guys told me as he back handed me.

"Tony," Gavin replied patiently to the guy that hit me. "Lay off Curtis. I don't want to piss Darry and Dally off more than they are already. I really wish you weren't Curly's girlfriend. It would have made things a lot easier. "

"Can I whack the Shepard girl a few more times than?" I lunged at him but Gavin punched me which made me fall. I touched my lip and saw that I was bleeding. I looked up at Gavin with pure hate.

"All this over a turf argument." Gavin gave me a curious look and Tony looked at me strangely. Tony squatted next to me. I wanted to punch him, but was afraid that he would hurt Ang in return.

"Is that what he told you?" Tony asked me.

"That's what's happening now. You keep invading their turf." Tony looked up at Gavin.

"So he was keeping her in the dark," Tony told him. "You would think he would brag about it to his girl."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"There was a reason we invaded their turf." I stared at Gavin waiting for him to go on. "They touched one of our girls."

"Touched how?" I asked horrified to hear the answer.

"My sister was drunk and they took advantage of her." I looked at Tony in shock.

"No….They wouldn't."

"They're not holy no matter how much you may think they are," Gavin yelled. "They're the reason we've had to turn as tough as we are. They made us like this."

"They would never. They're good guys. I know they don't do that stuff so stop telling lies!"

"My sister was defenseless."

"I doubt that." Tony looked like he wanted to hit me but Gavin gave him a look. He glared at me and I realized I had to think if I wanted to get out of here unharmed along with Ang. I was really bad at this whole interrogation thing.

"Think back to that party you went to at Wade's two months ago," Gavin told me. "The pretty blond hair blue eyed girl who wore the pink ribbon in her hair." I froze remembering that night. Dan -Curly's second best friend- had been talking about how the drunken girl with the ribbon would be an easy conquest. Curly's voice popped in my head.

'Go all the way with the boozed fox if you're bored.' I remembered him saying that during the party. My stomach turned as I realized what had happened. I never would have thought they would do something like that. These RK guys I would have no doubt if they did that. The Shepard gang, my boyfriend's gang, that I had hung out with so many times.

"I thought he was joking," I tried to explain through the lump that had formed in my throat. "If I knew…"

"You still wouldn't have done a thing." I looked at Tony. "My sister was found passed out on the street. She was so boozed up she couldn't even remember her own name." I wanted to cry but refused to in front of these people. No matter how bad I felt for them, two wrongs can never make a right. What they were doing was just as wrong as what Dan had done.

"Be thankful you're Curtis' sister," Gavin reminded me. "If you weren't we would have put you with Angela and Ashley." My mind was spinning. I hadn't realized they had taken Ashley. I picture my two best friends and felt the color go right out of my face.

"What have you done?" I whispered in fright. I didn't want to know because I was afraid they were dead. At the same time I wanted to know how bad they were.

"Don't worry about it," Gavin said. I saw the blood on his ring and could picture cuts on my two best girl friends faces. The only two friends I had that weren't in my gang. The only two girls I could get along with because they knew what a greaser girl life was like. I felt my blood boil.

"They have nothing to do with this!" I screamed. "They're just as defenseless as your sister." Gavin kicked me in the stomach really hard.

"Don't you dare compare her to your tramp friends. She never drank in her life until your friend came along."

"Please I'm begging you guys, stop this. Let us go and we'll make sure Dan admits what he did to the police." Gavin laughed.

"You really think the fuzz can do anything about this?" Tony got up and backed away. Gavin crouched over me. He pulled out a switch blade and held it against my cheek. "This is a gang war, Sarah Curtis. Like it or not you're a prisoner. I would be careful about what I say if I was you." He spat in my face and they left the room. "Come on boys lets pay a visit to the other two." I pushed myself off the floor and ran to the door before they could close it. It slammed shut as I reached it and I heard the lock click.

"No! Leave them alone!" I banged on the door in tears and sank to the floor hopeless. I pulled my knees to my chest and gently rocked my self as I cried. I was scared and cold. I wanted nothing more than to wake up warm in my bed and find that all this was just a terrible nightmare.

I thought of the gang and wondered if they were having a war council with Curly's gang. I cried harder as I realized my fear from the night before would come true. I was going to lose my true family by death or the cooler. I thought of all seven of them.

_ Sad! _

_I hope you enjoyed! _


	17. The Truth

Ch. 17: The Truth

-Sodapops POV-

They had her.

These were the only thoughts that ran through my mind on the way to Shepards. They had my baby sister, and there was nothing I could do right now to save her.

---

I came home today, to find the house open with my Pony, Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit tending to wounds that weren't there when I left this morning. The first thought that went through my head was that they got in a fight, no big deal, we all did. But I overlooked again, Johnny and Pony were beat too. They didn't fight. That was when I noticed it, Sarah was no where in sight, and I couldn't hear her.

Steve had come home with me, and we both stood there, frozen, in the door way. Pony had his head in his hands, Johnny was tending to himself and Two-Bit and Dally just looked plain pissed. "What's going on?" I had asked.

Two-Bit, Pony, and Dally were the only three of the four who responded. "She's gone." Pony's voice shook.

"What happened?" my voice gained volume. "We were gonna go to the store to get some things for Sarah so we could cook, but when we went outside, three cars pulled up. They were the same people, from the RK, started yelling and beating on us." Two-Bit said grudgingly. "And…Gavin and some others were in here…"

"I fought for her." Dally cut in. "I did. I tried to protect her, but then the other four started in on me while Gavin grabbed Sarah."

I yelled a word that I won't repeat. I threw the stuff I had in hand and went to the phone and dialed Darry's work.

---

He was meeting us here, at Shepards, straight from work. I called Tim after Darry and informed him of what happened, he already knew because Ashley was gone too. So we said we would meet him at their place to explain what to do.

I slammed the door of the car, jumping out of my musings. The Shepard gang was already there and so was Darry. The look on his face scared me the most. It was the most menacing thing I'd ever seen, equal with the look on Tim's face. The six of us approached quickly as did Darry. "Tell us what happened." He demanded. They explained the story just like they did for Steve and I. Darry's look grew darker by the end of the explanation.

"Does Curly know?" I questioned.

"Douglas just went to pick him up. He demanded himself out of the hospital." Tim explained. "So they're on their way."

"What happened to Ashley?"

"She was with a group of friends when they got her. It was only a couple of girls so there really wasn't much of a fight." Wade said. I could tell he was worried.

"Why exactly are you guys fighting anyway?" Darry asked.

All of them looked at each other. "What happened?" This time he demanded it. "A while ago, about two months, there was a party." Wade started to explain. "Dan," he motioned to a guy that I recognized "We were all in a group Sarah, Curly, me, Ashley, Angel, Aaron, Tim and Dan. Dan was getting bored so he found a point of interest and decided to go after it." His tone was mildly disgusted.

Tim took over, "To put it short, he, in a sense I guess, took advantage of her. He left her in the street. Come to find out later she was one of the River King's members sister, Tony. They got pissed and kept coming over to our turf. We were finally fed up with it so we went right back over to theirs, which started the war."

Everyone was tense; some on the Shepard side even looked guilty. This was all screwed up. My sister was involved in some hate war just because one guy didn't get enough one night and decided to make due with what he had.

"So you're trying to tell me that my sister, yours and their best friend are going through god knows what just because you wanted some?!" Darry was furious; he directed it towards the Dan guy. He cussed.

"Basically." Dan said idiotically.

Darry cussed again and we heard a car pull up behind us. It was Douglas and Curly. Curly slammed the door just as hard as I had and walked furiously to the front of the group. He didn't appear to be hurt anymore. That or he was suppressing it. "What happened?" It seemed like that question was getting asked a lot today. Wade explained what happened to Ashley and Dally, yet again, explained what happened to Sarah and Angela. He looked just as pissed off as Tim did by the time everything was out in the open.

Everyone lingered for a while until Steve broke the silence. "What do we do?"

Tim sighed and said, "Well this is gang war. They're not going to play nice. This isn't like a normal rumble, everything, everyone is involved. We need to, regrettably, get a hold of the RK, see what's going to happen. What they want, in exchange for the girls."

This was sick. Now they made it sound like my sister was something to trade. I wish I could do what freaky twin powers were supposed to do. I wanted to know if she was hurt or not. I wanted to know what they were doing, where she was. Unpleasant things rolled in my head in what spite the RK could do. What was worse was that Sarah was hating this. I knew she was. This war could hurt or kill any of us. My sister's voice and my own rang through my ears as I remembered when she told me to stop them from going after the RK the first time.

_She looked at me with pure worry and regret in her eyes. "Soda, please tell me they didn't…" her voice drifted._

"_I'd be lying if I said they didn't."_

"_Damn it! Soda! Are they already gone?!" she yelled, and caught the attention of some of the nurses and doctors outside. I looked at her, mildly shocked. Sure, she was a greaser but she hardly ever cussed that strongly. _

"_Shh. He's sleeping." I coaxed, motioning to the drawn curtains. "No, they went to the house first…"_

"_Go get them." She looked me straight in the eyes, pleading. "Please, Soda, just go get them. Stop this, please." she begged._

"Will they let us talk to them?" Pony asked.

"It's doubtful." Curly answered. "But they might." He was worried too. There was also a hint of something there that I couldn't put my finger on. "Who's gonna talk to them if they let us?"

"If it's Angel, I'll talk to her. If it's Ashley, I'm guessing Wade." Tim paused looking toward Wade. He nodded, agreeing. "Who's gonna do it if it's Sarah?"

My brothers and I looked at each other. We pondered for a moment, passing silent signals. "You should do it." Darry said to me. "You're her twin, she'll be calmer with you." I nodded and sighed. "I'll do it."

Tim nodded acknowledging. "Back to the war part. What they want might be already taken." I tensed, angry, at the meaning behind that. "That or they want Dan or a fight. But a fight is inevitable. I know that much. You'll have to be aware that this fight won't be clean cut. It won't be skin on skin, it'll be whatever they want it to be. They have leverage, we don't. This unfortunately puts them 'in charge'." He turned to our small group. "I know you guys have never fought in anything this heavy before, so you need to be prepared for the worst."

It almost sounded like he was commanding an army right now. The reality of this played in my head. We could lose people over this.

Hopefully we would get a hold of them soon or they would call us and tell us what they wanted. That much sooner, it would be over. But if we didn't cooperate I could lose my little sister or she could lose her best friends.


	18. Numb

Chapter 18: Numb

I was surprised that I was able to sleep that night. It was a very restless sleep though, any small noise woke me up. It had felt like eternity that I actually tried to go to sleep. The guys never came back, which was a blessing and a curse, in its own way. It was cold in the room. I'd spent the night huddled in one of the only chairs in the moldy smelling room. I was hungry too; it'd been at least eight hours since I'd last eaten. That was when I wondered if they'd feed me at all.

My mind had fought to change the subject, but I couldn't. The only thought that ran through my head was the looming date. I didn't know if they'd talk to my brothers yet or if it was settled yet. It was inevitable, something had to happen for us to get out of here. I tried to thing of a way to get out of her, somehow to get to Ang and Ash. There wasn't any way to get out –besides the door- or the small window in the room I was trapped in.

It was fairly light outside. Before I got up I looked at where the sun was, trying to guess the time. I wasn't very good at it. I didn't know which direction was which. By the looks of it, it could have been early morning or late afternoon. I laid there a while, getting fully awake. Once I did, I walked up to the window. I stretched my hands up and tried pushing or pulling it. It didn't budge at all. "Damn it." I mumbled. I sighed and tried playing with the hinges. Same result, I hit the wall in frustration.

I looked down at myself. I needed a bath. Although that seemed irrelevant right now. My legs went on unscathed –as far as I knew- while my arms, exposed from the battered blouse I was wearing, were dirty. I had cuts here and there. The cuts brought me back to when Gavin hit me. My hand instinctively went to my lip. There was dried blood on the sore. It was swollen, tender to the touch. My hand was shaky as I brought it back down to my leg.

I was a few minutes that I sat there until the environment changed. The door suddenly opened and a small window of hope spread through me. But those thoughts of hope were killed off in the next second. A familiar person walked through the door. It was Tony, with Gavin flanking him a few steps behind. "Someone wants to talk you." His voice was stern and unsure. He bent down beside me. "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you worse." He whispered. He left just as quickly as he came in, obviously not caring whether I was asleep or not. My eyes gravely followed him out the door. The frame was soon taken up by another person standing there, it was unfamiliar this time.

It was a girlish figure. Once the light from the other room flowed over her I could get a better look at her. Her frame was a little smaller than my own and she looked maybe a year –possibly two- younger than I was. Her hair was a pure blonde color, she had blue eyes. I recognized her then. Her face was heart shaped, gentle. She looked about my height too, she was very pretty.

She approached me warily –calculating. "You're Sarah, right?" she asked standing over me. I was still sitting against the chair that I had 'slept' in.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Partly," I said half ashamed. "I know who you are, I don't know your name."

"It's Jessica." She sighed kneeling down, sitting on her knees by me. "I assume you know why you're here then?" I nodded in response, staring at the floor. "I never expected something like this to happen to me." She explained. "It's not something I would have chosen for myself, obviously. I'm not saying I agree with anything my brother is doing here. I did want something done about it, but not this. I just wanted Dan guy to pay for what he did to me-"

"I'm sorry that happened," I interjected. "If I would've known, I would've done something"

"Would you?" She accused. "Would you really have done something? Would you have stopped him from doing it? Would it have made a difference?" She paused. "I've never done anything to hurt anyone; I've never done anything to anyone really. So why did it have to be me?"

I waited to answer her question. Yes, I would have helped her. I knew what it felt like to be in that position. My experience wasn't as near as close as hers was. Mine was just a blimp on the screen compared to hers. Would Dan have gone back to hurt her anyway? –Like she said, would it have made the difference?-

"It didn't have to be you." I mumbled. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking up at her. She nodded. "What were you doing at the party anyway? I mean, I never seen you there before."

She sighed again. "I _was_ with my brother. But, I wondered off, ended up drinking. I didn't intend to drink let alone let it get as bad as it did. I'd never drank a day in my life until that night, I just felt off. It just kind of…happened. And then Dan came along…" She drifted.

"Didn't your brother try to look for you?" I asked.

She gave me a quizzical look. "It was too late when he did."

Oops. "Right. I'm sorry." I felt ashamed again. "I would have helped you. I know what it's like to be in that position."

"Did it happen to you to?" She was curious now.

"Almost. Not nearly as bad as yours." She waited. "I was with my ex-boyfriend. He had been drinking and he was interested in something that I wasn't at the moment." I laughed bitterly. "I don't even really remember how I got away, I just remember thinking, 'I have to get out of here.' But that was a long time ago…"

At that moment I was glad she came and talked to me. I _never _told anyone that before. Not my brothers. Not Angela or Ashley. Nobody. I was too embarrassed to. It felt a little strange that I felt so…comfortable talking with her about it and yet I just met her.

A few minutes past before she spoke again. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. "Were you scared?" She was crying. Should I comfort her? Or at least try? It was the least I could do, besides answering her.

"Yes." I confessed. "I was scared." There had been only one other time in my life that I felt more fearful than I did in that moment. The night my parents died.

More minutes past before she gained control of herself. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But how could I tell her that? When someone did something so wrong to her? How would it be okay?

I suppressed the feelings away. There was something I _needed_ to ask her.

"Where are my friends? What happened to them?" I pleaded. I need to know where they were and how bad they were. I wouldn't be able to stand another moment of this without them.

She looked up at me with -oddly- sympathetic eyes. She was being sympathetic towards me? "They're in another room. I'm sorry for what they're going through. Like I said, I didn't want it to be like this. I just wanted to get back at Dan."

"That's understandable." I told her. "He didn't have any right to do what he did." I didn't know why exactly I was saying this; she already knew the words I spoke.

She got up suddenly. I looked up at her. "I'll be right back." She said. She walked over to the door and opened it and walked out. I was a little confused. Where would she go so suddenly? I sighed and fell back on the chair again. I suddenly heard talking on the other side of the door. Close to arguing, but not quite. Then it was quite again. I waited patiently.

The door opened and I was…well I really didn't know what. Grateful. Angry. Happy. Furious. All at the same time. I blinked and wondered if what I was seeing was true or not.

Angela and Ashley were standing in front of me. I was so happy to see them. But, at the same time, I was angry. If that even touched the words I felt right now. They were here, but they were hurt. Badly. Both of their faces were covered in cuts and bruises. Angela had a large gash at her eyebrow, splitting it in two. Ashley's worst, as far as I could see was just her leg. It had a large bruise that was yellow and deep blue. Whatever it was that hurt her had to hurt like hell. That's when I noticed that was leaning a little on Ang. My cuts and bruises seemed terribly irrelevant in that moment.

I stared at them for a couple of seconds. Then I ran to them. I wrapped my arms around both of them and broke down. What they must have gone through… I didn't want to think about it. Both of them were crying too. I opened my eyes and looked at the girl who had taken unprecedented mercy on me. I silently thanked her and went back to the people that needed me right now.

* * *

_Okay, so there it is! =] I tried to please all of you. For some of you who wanted her angry, this chapter kind of might be like the 'book with a bad ending'. But like I said, I tried to please all of you!_


	19. Phone Call

Chapter 19: Phone Call

Once they left us alone I tended to my two best friends. Hurt more than I was, I took Ashley from Ang since she couldn't walk well by herself and sat her down where I slept last night. It wasn't much, but it was better than the hard floor. I knelt down by her and Angela sat side by me on the floor as well. As moronic as it sounded, Ashley looked like she got the worst. Which I thought was odd because Ang was Curly and Tim's sister and I was …used to be Curly's girlfriend. Not that I wished anymore harm on Ang. With as much as they'd been through, I'd take whatever was coming for myself. I wouldn't allow them any more harm.

I looked Ash straight in the eyes when I set her down. She looked exhausted. They probably weren't able to sleep with the pain they were in. Again, it didn't seem fair that they suffered so much.

"I'm gonna take a look at this." I told her. The only reason that I could see it now was tearing the jeans she was in. When she was standing it left the bruise in open view but I wouldn't ask her to stand again. She nodded her head with teary eyes.

I reached over on the side of her leg where I had seen the bruise before. The jeans were already open a little. What ever –or whoever- had hurt her must of done that. I ripped the seam over as gently as I could but she still jumped. It was very sore. The bruise was worse than I thought. You could see an open gash now, the bruise only surrounded it.

A sound came out of her throat and she looked away. It brought more tears to my eyes to see it hurt so much. I breathed in deep and let it go - and my arm was grateful that I pulled it back. I hadn't taken the medication the doctors had given me. I my arm was paying the price right now. I turned to Ang. I hadn't seen her wrongly, up close she looked the same, but looked completely different at the same time. It was odd for me to see her tear stained face. Angela was never a crier. Never scared of anyone or anything. Nothing ever really upset her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and they both looked at me confused. "This shouldn't have happened. I …"

"Sarah, what are you saying? None of this is even remotely close to being your fault."

"I should have been in there with you guys."

"No! Now stop!" Ashley said. I smiled glumly and took her hand.

We talked for a while. Attempting to calm each other down and comfort one another. None of us wanted to bask in this sulky atmosphere. We attempted cheering each other up. It worked partially. Angel had reminded me of something I was wearing too that I had forgotten about the last past couple days.

"You're still wearing it." She whispered when Ashley finally fell asleep. I was releived she did.

"Wearing what?" I asked softly looking down at myself.

"The necklace."

It dawned on me what she was talking about. Automatically I reached up and grabbed the object lying in the hollow of my throat. It was Curly's necklace. I smiled. "I didn't realize I was still wearing it." I confessed.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Yeah." I agreed and changed the subject.

---

It was what it felt like a couple hours that the door opened again. I got tense and stood up, defending my friends. Tony walked in with a guy whose name I learned was Jared and looked at the three of us. "Oh, well isn't this cute? Defending your friends?" he taunted. "They're not worth defending."

I couldn't help but try and lung at him again like I did the day before.

"Sarah, don't!" Ang cried.

I wish I'd taken her advice. It wasn't a very smart move. Because he hit me instead, and while I tried to regain myself, grabbed a hand full of my hair, pulling hard. Slamming me against the wall with his body only an inch or two away, he said, "Maybe instead of these two, we should teach you some manners instead."

Meanwhile Angel had tried to defend me but was denied. Jared made sure she stayed where she was sitting.

My hand was on his trying to make him let go. "Now be nice. Your brothers on the phone," he said. My face turned solemn at hearing this and I calmed down. There was nothing more I wanted than to hear a trusted voice.

My breathing slowed and he let go. "Don't say anything you don't need to." He grunted and pushed me out the open door.

All the others stood around the room outside. Tony continued to push me all the way to the phone, grasping my bad arm. I wished he'd let go, it'd hurt enough without him adding to it. I picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I somewhat questioned.

"Sis, are you okay?" It was my twin, Soda. "I'm okay." I answered as seriously as I could.

"You don't sound ok." He stated. I didn't answer. What was I suppost to say to that?

"Is there a date set?" I asked quickly, ignoring Tony, Gavin and the others glares.

"Thursday afternoon."

"What day is it?" I questioned. In all honesty, I didn't now.

"Tuesday. I'm sorry. They wouldn't agree to anything earlier. They wouldn't tell us why."

"Figures. Of course they wouldn't, the-" Tony grabbed my arm harder making me stop my statement. "Ow, um, okay. Nevermind."

"Sarah?" he questioned. "Yes?" I asked back.

"Curly wants to talk to you."

I was about to answer when Gavin got closer and ripped the phone away from me. He was well aware of everything that was being said. "Sorry, Sarah can't talk any longer. We'll see you Thursday." He said in a menacing tone and slammed down the receiver.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" I yelled, loosing my temper again. I kept on forgetting to control it with these guys.

He smirked and pushed me back to the room where Jared stood making sure that Ang and Ash didn't move. Some others followed suite.

* * *

_Okie doke! Finally ungrounded! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was listening to So Cold by Breaking Benjamin while writing this so I had to end it in a 'Grr' kind of way. –If you understand what happened.- _

_Reviews please! =] None of you are reviewing! Please review and let me know if you like the chapter please!! =[  
_


	20. Vulnerability

Chapter 20: Vulnerability

-Darry's POV-

The next morning came around depressingly slow. Every tick of the clock just made everything worse. I needed to know how my sister was. The feeling right now was a need that was beyond anything else in the world. She was my baby sister, the vulnerable one, I was suppost to protect her and god knows what she was going through right now. Were they feeding her? Was she hurt? The question seemed like an inevitable yes. It nagged at me.

If they called I really did want to be the one to talk to her, but as we agreed, Soda would be the one to do that. She'd be calmer with him than anyone else. He knew what to say to her, what to tell her.

The whole thing made me sick. Up until yesterday I didn't even know that there was a war going on. I knew something was up because of what happened to Sarah and Curly a week ago. I didn't know it was this bad or this deep rooted. I despised a couple people right now. Dan for one, because he was the one to start the whole thing. Curly, for getting or letting my sister get involved with it.

We were all tense and no one wanted to go home. We all crowded on the inside and outside of Shepards house. Good thing their parents were gone. Dally, Soda, Steve and I were off in our own corner while Pony, Johnny and Two-bit talked quietly a little away from us. We all refused to go back home that night, sitting on various couches in the house.

There was one thing that I was particularly peculiar about. Curly had basically been keeping to himself. He settled into a small group with Wade, Aaron and _him._ The look on his face was guilty though.

It was late the next day that we could finally get a hold of them. Well, they called us. To schedule the fight, I only guessed because that's all that I could here Tim and Gavin talk about. They talked and Tim tried to get out of them how the girls were but they didn't budge. Not that I could trust what was coming out of their mouths anyway. The only people I would trust on the other end right now were my sister or Angela or Ashley, but preferably my sister. She was the one I was most concerned about, not that I wasn't worried about the others.

But I was surprised when Tim held the phone out to Soda. He reached for it with wary eyes and said, "Hello?" Pony, along with me, instinctively walked over to him, listening to the conversation ourselves. They exchanged few words, some which made me angrier than I already was, and finally decided on letting us talk to our sister.

"Hello?" her tone was questioning. Not only that, but weak.

"Sis, are you okay?" Soda asked in a soft voice.

"I'm okay." She answered. Her voice betrayed her.

"You don't sound okay." He stated back and waited a few seconds, but she didn't respond. "Is there a set date?" She asked after a while.

"Thursday afternoon."

"What day is it?" she asked blandly.

"Tuesday. I'm sorry. They wouldn't agree to anything earlier. They wouldn't tell us why."

"Figures. Of course they wouldn't, the-" she cut off suddenly. My brothers and I looked at each other with defensive eyes. "Ow, um, okay. Nevermind."

Suddenly Curly was by us. His hand was outstretched towards us and the phone, asking for it. He had to have a good reason to talk to her. Soda acknowledged this and said, "Sarah?"

She answered with a simple 'Yes?'

"Curly wants to talk to you." I heard a sudden rustling of the phone and heard Gavin's voice back on the other end. He had to be listening to the other end as well. He wouldn't let her say anything that wasn't supposed to be or talk to anyone he didn't want her to.

"Sorry, Sarah can't talk any longer. We'll see you Thursday." He said in a menacing tone and I heard the brief sound of a phone being slammed down. All of us glared at the phone and Soda turned around swiftly giving the phone back to Tim in a shoving manner. I looked at Curly and saw the disappointed look on his face. Something about the expression on his face made me stare until he waved me to come closer to him. I walked up to him and he told me to follow him. We went out the back door.

Once we were outside he turned to me and told me "I broke up with Sarah." I was a little shocked to say anything.

"I know you know and your brother knows there's something going on. And that's it. I broke up with her. While we were in the hospital, I didn't want her to get hurt again. It didn't occur to me at the time that if I didn't tell anyone then they wouldn't know. I thought if I broke up with her they would leave her alone."

Mixed feeling of gratefulness and sadness played in my stomach. I hadn't liked the fact that Sarah was dating Curly in the beginning but he proved himself, as Sarah once said, 'After he gets past his pride-centered ego.' For all intensive purposes, they did love each other. I hadn't even noticed Sarah act differently when she came home. But now that I thought about it she did act a little weird when she got out of the hospital. And why Angel had come to see her that night suddenly it clicked. But I also remembered that she still had his necklace on. The fact that Ang could detect it before I did made me feel a little funny.

Finally able to say something I said, "Well it didn't help a lot did it?"

He looked down. "No."

"It didn't help either of you. They still got her. And it's tearing both of you apart." I sighed. "Listen, Curly, I didn't like the fact that Sarah was dating you in the beginning but you're ok. For someone I didn't trust."

He didn't say anything.

"She was still wearing your necklace though. I noticed yesterday, before I went to work. She still loves you and I don't know what happened but whatever she said, you're gonna have to push past it. We all know how stubborn Sarah can be sometimes." I chuckled. "Once this is all sorted out, talk to her."

I turned and walked back into the house -smiling to myself- but also preparing myself for another very long, distressed filled night.

* * *

_Okay guys! There it is! The next chapter should be the fight scene or at least the beginning of it. -I do need to get help on writing it though, I don't do well with fight scenes.- But anyway, I'm back on schedule so the sequel should start in Feb. There's only 4 or 5 more chapters to this one._

_Please send reviews! Last time I only got like 3! =[ I was sad! Are you losing interest? =[ Tell me how or what I'm doing if that's the case!  
_

_**5** reviews!_

_There is a poll on my profile! Go check it out please!  
_


	21. War part 1

_Hello all! Here is the next chapter. But I just wanted to tell you that Lyn wrote most of this for me. My mind went blank so I asked her for help! She's awesome! Thank you, Lyn! =]_

_I hope you like it because I absolutely fell in love with it!! =] Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 21: War part 1

Time passes. Eventually. The past days and a half had gone by very slowly. Too slowly. Whatever day it was that I talked to Soda on the phone I had woke up the next morning very sore, due to the last episode. My arm felt like it was literally about to fall off and everything else felt like it detached. Ashley hadn't had to endure anymore hurt. Angela and I had taken it all. Especially since the fast that Ashley already couldn't walk. And after the last time I had come to the simple conclusion that they liked hurting people.

Jessica had only come and seen us once more. Actually feeding us and apologizing again. She didn't need to, this wasn't her fault. It was her brothers and his friends'. This by now I had finally learned to keep my mouth shut. Up until a day ago I didn't really care, but Tony decided he'd like to teach me to learn to keep it shut. It wasn't a very pleasant experience and after that I guess you could say I was scared shitless of him. So much for 'laying off Curtis'.

Well, today was it. The last day I would have to spend in this hell hole. Angela and Ashley were sleeping. I had been keeping an eye on Ashley's cut, it didn't seem to be getting any better. But given the time to heal, some of her bruises and started yellowing, some disappearing completely. Ang looked as worse as ever and I didn't know, nor did I want to know what I looked like.

Anyway I had woken up very early in the morning. I didn't know if it was the utter fact that I could barely sleep anyway or the fact that I was too anxious to sleep. The only thing that ran through my head was the fight and what it would turn out to be. I really didn't want to think about it. If I lost _any_ of them, I don't know what I would do. Two main people I was worried about were Pony and Johnny. They were littler than all the others, not as much muscle or strength.

-Sodapops POV-

Today was it.

The day of the fight and the day I would finally get to see my sister again. And her friends see how hurt they were. Part of me didn't want to know. Naturally, seeing my sister hurt never sat well with me and part of me knew that when I saw her it wasn't going to be pretty. I had barely gotten any sleep the last past three nights. This wasn't good for the condition I would be in today for the fight. Pony got a little more sleep than I did and Darry had basically been up all night every night. But he didn't look defeated, just angry. I knew he felt bad about this. That he let it happen. But it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Just Dan's. None of this would have happened if he hadn't just…

We were meeting at the usual place, the lot. At noon this after noon, it was only 10am right now. Two more long hours to go. Tensions were growing, and none of us were man enough to admit it.

Tim's group wasn't with us. We had decided to keep separate until the fight so the RK wouldn't feel threatened. We had agreed to fight with everything but guns and knives. Our group didn't like it, but if that's what we needed to do to get Sarah back we'd do it.

"You ready?" Steve asked as he came to sit on the couch with me. I looked at my best friend.

"Ready to fight or ready to see what they've down to Sare-bear?" Darry and Pony both looked over at me. None of us had called her that since our parents death.

"She probably was to talkative," Two-Bit joked. "Every time they went to touch her, she'd drive them insane by talking about some color nail polish." We all laughed at Two-Bit's wisecracking. There was a sniffle and I looked to see my younger brother crying. Sarah and him had always been close. Ever since Mom died she'd kind of played a motherly role to him, as well as a big sister. I got off the couch and sat on the floor with him.

"She didn't do anything," he complained between sobs. "She's just as innocent as that girl that Dan raped. Why'd it have to be her?" I put an arm around him and held him. I was relieved one of us had finally broken down.

"Your sister's a fighter," Dally replied. "I've known it since I met her and saw the day Gavin took her. She'll make it through this."

"How do you know that?" Pony asked.

"Because she has to," Johnny answered. I looked up to see tears in his eyes. "Because we need her. We wouldn't be the same without her."

-Sarah's POV-

I sat awake thinking about today. I always hated when I didn't know what was going on. When there was a fight, my brothers always made me stay home and sit in a locked room.

"Hey." I looked over and saw Ang was up. "Dreaming?" I slid over to her so we didn't have to yell.

"Just thinking. A lot of things could go wrong today."

"A lot of things could go right." She put her head on my shoulder and I kissed it. "I'm worried about Curly. Tim's cool during a fight, but Curly can get too emotional."

"I'm worried about him along with Pony and Johnny. They're the smallest of the group." She laughed.

"Wouldn't it be neat if they were the heroes of the fight?"

"Yep and I'll be swept into the arms of Johnny Cade."

"Ang!"

"Kidding Curtis, geez." We both laughed, but stopped when the door opened. Gavin stood there with Tony and the rest of the group. Ashley stirred.

"What's going on…" She stopped when she saw the group. I got up and stood in front of my best friends.

"Whatever you want to do, do it to me," I said. Gavin snickered.

"It's time for you to say goodbye Curtis."

"NO!" Ang screamed. She grabbed me at the same time Gavin did. Our hands were locked. "Leave her alone!" Gavin pulled me away and Jared sat on top of her punching her. Tony closed the door blocking my sight.

"Please stop hurting her," I begged in tears. He knocked me onto the floor and bound my hands with rope.

"This will all be over soon," he told me. "We just need to use you as an act of faith and then you'll be back here after your boyfriend, brother, and friends are all dead.

-Sodapops POV-

It was time to get ready. I went to my room to get ready in silence. Usually I'd get ready with the group, but I needed alone time. I changed into jeans and a tight shirt. I thought about Sarah as I combed my hair back. I would fight any punk who touched her. She was my twin sister, my better half. I left my room and walked into the living room.

"You ready?" Darry asked me. I nodded and we went to the lot. Tim and his group was waiting.

"There probably going to want one of us to start," he told us. "Curly wants to do it, but he's to small."

"I'll do it." Both groups turned and looked at me. "They have Sarah. I'll take anyone who put her life in danger and beat them for it."

"Sounds good to me," Tim said.

"I think they'd be surprise," Dally added. "It be fun to watch them kick their ass."

"You don't want to do it?" Darry asked surprised.

"I do, but it should be one of you Curtis'." I looked Darry in the eye. He could tell I wasn't backing down. Sarah was his sister, but she was my twin.

"Alright," Darry finally said. "Now let's talk about more important business."

* * *

_Things are getting intense! The next chapter will be the fight! And also written by Lyn because as I have said before, I don't do well with fight scenes! So make sure to thank her!!_

_**5** reviews please! =]_


	22. War part 2

Chapter 22: War part 2

-Sodapop's POV-

Their group arrived right on time. They had managed to fill four cars with another three more pulling up as they unloaded. Our group stood there waiting. Darry was on one side of me with Pony beside him and Curly was on my other with Tim next to him. Steve, Two-Bit and Dally stood behind me.

"Well, well, well," Gavin taunted. "Have a few broads and look at the turn out."

"Where the hell is my sister, Gavin?" Tim questioned. Gavin gave him an evil grin. I wanted to go over there myself and beat the crap out of him.

"Safe from you trying to save her." He laughed. "No we're going to make sure we make you feel like Tony felt."

"Then how do we know they're still alive?" Two-Bit asked. Tony snorted.

"Let's just say we brought an act of faith," he snapped. He reached behind him and grabbed someone. He pulled a girl in front of the group and she fell to the floor. I didn't notice who it was until her head rose.

"Jesus Christ," I heard Dally swear.

"Sarah," I heard Steve sigh. My sister didn't even look like herself. Her arm looked like it had re-broke and she had scratches along with a few bruises everywhere I looked. Going along with a large cut across her neck. The worse part was the fact that she didn't get up. The only way that would ever happen was if she didn't have the strength. There was a shatter sound.

I looked to see the bottle in Curly's hand had broken. Blood was swimming down his hand but he didn't care. He was just as furious as I was. Sarah looked at him but then found me. She tried to give me a reassuring smile but it looked like her swollen lip was in too much pain. I gave Darry a stern look before walking towards her. Gavin kicked her in her stomach as he put himself between us.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. I looked down at Sarah who looked like she was about to cry. I looked up at him in rage.

"I'm going to my sister, asshole," I said bodily. "Move aside." He smiled.

"Who's going to make me?" he asked. I punched him and the fight started. I grabbed him on the floor and punched him until my arm was sore. His eyes were closed from passing out. I turned and didn't see Sarah.

"Soda," Darry called. I looked up at my older brother and saw him fighting one of the punks. I fought my way towards him. I broke some guy's leg that wouldn't stay down.

"Dar," I called back almost by him.

"Curly and Pony have Sarah. Go with them." I did as I was told and found my twin. I was surprised to see Wade, Aaron, and Johnny with them.

"What's going on?" I asked my twin as I gave her a huge hug. This wasn't the time or place but I missed her like crazy.

"We gotta go get Ang and Ash," she told me. "Come on." We started running towards the cars, but she kept losing her balance. I finally swept her up in my arms and carried her. We got into Curly's car with Wade while Pony and Johnny went with Aaron. I sat in the back seat with her still in my arms as she gave Curly directions. She looked up at me. "What?"

"I missed you," I admitted.

"I missed you more," she said as she huddled closer to me. "And you are so making pancakes when we get home." I caught Curly's smile and laughed as I gave her a noggie. She smiled at me as when continued through the streets.

It took a good ten minutes to get where we were going. Helping Sarah out of the car I could tell that she was uncomfortable –obviously- being here. I held her up as we walked towards the door of the big…whatever it was. Curly was on the other side of her in a clearly defensive and helping stance. If she fell, he would catch her, but I had a hold of her. We walked through a couple rooms before getting to the door where she stopped. She turned to us.

"Um, I'm gonna go in first and do something. You guys stay here until I say, okay? I don't want you to have to see them like you seen me. There's not much I can do, but I can help." She started to open the door but then paused and turned to Wade. "You're probably going to have to carry Ashley. She can't walk."

I didn't see Wade's reaction. I was too shocked to even look. How could they be so cruel? To three girls. Breaking her leg?

Sarah walked in and we were all still. Not able to say anything. Minutes passed before I heard Sarah say that we could come in. We all walked in, expectant. Angel and Ashley were the same way. Cuts and bruises all over the place. Ashley's leg was broken. She was standing with the help of Sarah and Ang. The jeans she was wearing had a rip in them and you could see a large gash with an odd colored bruise. Wade went right over to her and supported her with her arms as tight as tourniquets around his waist. Curly and Aaron tended to Ang while Sarah, Pony, Johnny, and myself stayed to the side. Waiting patiently as the reunion continued.

Sarah, getting to see them for an amount of time, looked at Pony and Johnny. "Well are you gonna just stand there? Give your sister a hug." They both grinned at her, happy that she was…alive. "We missed you."

"Believe me I missed you, too. I wanted nothing more than to beat them up and make the date closer." She paused for a moment. "So you think the others will be ok?"

"With as much motivation as they have right now, I'll think they'll be perfectly fine." I told her honestly. "_I_ knocked Gavin out."

She looked at me. "Really?" She was holding in laughter. I nodded my head.

Everything calmed down as we headed back to the lot to make sure, hopefully, that the fight was over. And to take my sister home.

That sounded nice.

* * *

_So this is shorter than I wanted it to be. And sorry it came out so late! I've been really sick I have strep throat! =[ Its been going around. It doesn't have as much detail as I wanted either but I'm too out of it to add much more! I apologize if it wasn't what you expected, but this is what was meant to happen! _

_All of you who review get a short deleted part of last chapter! =] _

_**5** reviews!  
_


	23. Support

Chapter 23: Support

Besides the pain coursing threw me, the ride home was comfortable. Silent, but in a very nice way. Not like what it had been in the room where the RK had held us. Angela was in Aaron's car while Ashley rode with us because she wanted to be with Wade. Her reaction to him when she seen him was even more than I expected, once her arms were wrapped around him, she wouldn't let go. I was in the back of Curly's car, with Soda like it had been on the way there, and Ashley was leaning against Wade, him holding her.

I couldn't believe it when Soda had said that he knocked Gavin out. To me he always seemed like someone who was stronger than even Darry. But, then again, I had never been hit let alone beat up before, so it would make since that he seemed perilously stronger than a girl. Neither of my older brothers had ever been beaten in a fight. Pony wasn't really the fighting type so I really didn't know with him. There was one fight when he was in 7th grade because some Soc decided he'd like to be a wise ass. Pony was the victor in that fight.

While in the car, I kept chancing looks at Curly. There were a couple times he caught me. It worried me at first because when he did, he just looked. No smile, no anything. But after a minute one broke through, and I relaxed. I missed him so much. I was upset when Gavin didn't let me talk to him on the phone that first day. I needed to here him. Then again, what was he doing out of the hospital? Was he released? There was always the possibility that he went out without permission though. Tim and Dally had been known to do that a couple times.

I was happy to see that, when we got back, the fight was over and the River Kings were leaving. I looked around immediately for Darry. When I caught site of him I was happy to see that he wasn't that hurt. Bruised arm and a gash –from a punch, I'm guessing- on his check. The others looked ok too. Thank god. I didn't want them as hurt as I was, just because of me. Or, at least, it felt like it was mildly my fault.

Angela and Ashley went to the Shepard group and I went to mine. Soda helped me over to them. My eyes starred into Darry's and my arms wrapped around him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head on mine. My arm was killing me, to keep hugging people. But I could care less in that moment. "God, I missed you." I told him.

"I missed you, too. I'm glad you're okay." He pulled away and looked at me. "Well, as okay as okay can be right now." I laughed and kept hugging him. From Darry's hug, I could see the others. I held my arm out to them, not wanting to let go quite yet, and motioned for them to join the hug. They did. I was soon enveloped and surrounded by people.

Our reunion continued like it had when we got Ang and Ashley. Speaking of which, I wanted to see them before I left. There was no way in hell that after what we had been though together I wasn't going to see them daily now.

I told the guys I was going to go talk to them for a moment. They agreed and I walked over to them. I wrapped my arms around Ang's shoulders from behind her. They both turned and looked at me. I smiled at them, which they returned, and said, "You guys better come to see me every day now."

Ang nodded, "I will. But it's a two way street." I shook my head.

"Ok, I guess if I have to drag my butt out of bed just to see your ugly ass." I laughed as did she. "It's better lookin' than yours."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I think we're gonna have to go see her though. You know broken leg and all."

Ashley gave us a scrutinizing look. "It's not my fault."

"We know. I'd be glad to come see you. But one thing, I know we're covered but what are you going to tell your dad?" She grimaced.

"We took care of it." Wade piped up. "She doesn't have to go home for a few days."

Hm, I wonder what Wade told her dad. Ashley's dad was known for his overprotective tendencies for his daughter. One of the good parents on this side of town.

Eventually, we all went our separate ways. When we got home the first thing that Darry wanted to do was take care of the mess of me. But I told him that I really needed –and wanted- a bath. He reluctantly agreed –with a comment from Two-Bit.

"You do smell kind of funny." He laughed.

"Hey," I argued "You want to be trapped in a moldy smelly room for four days? Didn't think so, now excuse me." I said and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped off the dirty clothes and stepped in welcoming the warm water, letting it wash over me. Along with the emotions of everything that had happened. The fight was over and almost everyone had got out with no serious damage. It seemed too easy. The feeling made me queasy. It just didn't feel right. Wanting to ignore the pain and remorse –I've had enough- I pushed everything away and let myself enjoy the fact that I was home.

I examined myself though. Damage was no doubtfully done. I had been cradling my arm basically ever since it was broken but today with all the excitement, I used it. It hated me right now. I knew I would have to go to the doctor to get it checked out this time. Some scratches were healing and some were still in plain site, along with the bruises. Once I had gotten out of the shower though I looked at the long cut down my throat. It was more _there_ than it felt like, stretching from my ear to my throat. I got some medicine and put it on; it would make it heal faster. And I needed to heal fast, school started in a week.

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel around me, and into my bedroom, careful to make sure none of the guys seen me. When I got into my room a flow of comfort and security come over me. I got dressed momentarily resisting the urge to fling myself onto the bed and dig my head in my own pillows. I choose shorts and a short sleeved shirt since Darry was going to look my over anyway when I got back into the living room. Once I finished getting dressed I landed in my bed. I dove into the comforter, taking refuge of the safe feeling.

After moments of being there I was ambushed by Soda jumping on the bed with me. I turned and smiled at him –although it was a little strange having your brother in your bed staring face to face. "Happy to be home?" he asked.

"You have no idea." I answered. "I missed you guys so much." Darry and Pony were standing at the foot of the bed smiling at me. "Where's my pancakes?" I asked Soda.

Realization dawned on him and he answered, "I'm right on it." He bounced off the bed and dragged Pony into the kitchen to help him. I would have to get Pony by himself sometime; I hadn't got to talk to him much yet.

Darry came over and put some supplies in between us. "How are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm okay, considering. I don't know how much more of that crap I could've taken."

"What'd they do to you?" he asked sternly.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know, Darry. Besides, it's over. There's nothing you can do about it now. Well, you could. But I don't want you to. I just want everything to settle down. Normal."

"Alright, well if you want to talk about it, I'm here. We all are."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"But, for now," he said, his voice stern again "we need to take care of you. You need to put this on until we can get it checked out." He pulled out one of his slings that he had kept from his football injuries.

"Darry," I complained.

"Put it on. I know you hate it but, please."

I sighed and snatched it out of his hands. "Fine." He nodded approvingly and went behind me to adjust the strap on it, since it was bigger than needed. Once that was taken care of, he moved to the bruises on my arms. While he was working on one bruise on my upper arm, I couldn't help but notice he kept glancing at the big slash down my throat. "What happened there?" he asked.

"Tony decided he'd like to teach me to keep my mouth shut."

"You talked back to them?" he asked mildly amused.

I laughed bitterly. "Yea, I just wanted to feel like I was in some amount of control, if not over anything but myself. But you can see that turned out real well."

He shook his head, angry. "I can't believe Curly got you into all of that mess."

"It's wasn't his fault. I was dating him, plain and simple. That's the only reason they picked me." I knew from the start that once I started dating Curly that everyone would know –at least on the greaser side- and I was labeled Shepard property.

No one knew that me and Curly had broken up, and as far as anyone else knew, I was still with him. But I knew that I wasn't.

And now if only I could get that title back.

* * *

_Yes, yes, I know, it took a month. I apologize. But, anyway, I need to ask you all a question: Should this be the last chapter of this story or have one more chapter or should I go ahead and start the sequel? Its up to you guys. If I start the sequel the first chapter will be out really quick because I already pre-wrote it. So, tell me what you think._

_Hope you enjoyed! =]_

_Reviews are much loved! =]  
_


	24. Announcment

**I just posted this on the sequel (The Aftermath) about 24 hours ago and no one is voting or reviewing so I though maybe I could catch some attention by posting this on the original story. I want to restart Sarah's tale again guys, but I need to know that you're still interested. So, please, take the five minutes to read this.**

Alrighty, kiddo's! It's been a little more than two years since I've been on this site and even longer since I've posted on this story. However, once upon a time I did tell you that I would be back to continue this story and today, my friends, is that day. Or at least, I've started to write again! Oh, happy day! Before we get all happy though I want your opinion on the following: Do you want me to start writing new chapters or do you want me to revise the chapters I've already written first? It is up to you because you are the ones I write for and the old chapters do need some serious revisiting but I am ready to start writing new ones too. So there, I am leaving it up to you guys!

I would do both however I am a full time student, worker, and aspiring author so my time is limited. I will soon put up a poll, if not immediately after posting this note so you can go and vote! You can also tell me in the reviews but I would prefer if you would go and vote just so it is easier to track!

A couple notes, one: If/when revised the revised story will have new bits and pieces spread throughout the chapters so its almost like you get a whole new story. Two, _small_ aspects of the plot will be changed due to the sensitivity of some subjects in the story. Three, don't let the previous two affect your decision too much ;). Four, I am so, so happy to be back to write Sarah's fic and I can't wait to share with you guys the rest of her story.

So please, review, vote and spread the word! I will be back to post on **this same** chapter,so watch for updates! I am aiming to tell you guys the turnout on the 22nd but that depends on how much feedback I've gotten by then.

Toodles for now! And (assuming new chapters are voted for)...

_**Sarah Curtis and her story will be continued Monday, December 24th!**_


	25. ATTENTION itswhatido

Attention:

**itswhatido**, I saw your review and was wondering if you would contact me-I noticed you cannot PM. There are some thing I want to ask you concerning what you said in your review! I would really appreciate it!

Thank you!


End file.
